Tales of Symphonia: Gaiden
by silverwings3
Summary: Kratos returns to Symphonia, but the visit isn't a happy one. Setting out on a new quest, Lloyd and the others hope to save a strange land from destruction. UPDATED CH8!
1. Prologue

A/N: Heh, looks like I'm back to the world of writing. It just took the right inspiration! Not my first fic but my first Video Game one anyway. Hope you enjoy! Suggestions are keenly welcomed! Alas, I don't own any of the characters seen her, except for Aya and anyone not in the game "Tales of Symphonia." Please, R&R, don't flame me, but criticize constructively!

**Tales of Symphonia: Gaiden**

**Prologue**

The world was empty. No one had lived there but him for so long, that even he himself no longer remembered when he came. The grays of the architecture blended with the purple hues of the sky for a very mellow environment.

He sat, relaxed, staring out into the purple sky, and thinking as he did everyday. His legs stretched out before him, one bent so he could rest on elbow on his knee. There was a light wind which lightly tossed his dark brown hair, as it did everyday. The weather never changed in this place. It was monotonous.

Sighing, his gloved hand pushed his hair out of his eyes. Something seemed different today; yet he could not put his finger on it. And he, Kratos Aurion, did not like the unsettling feeling.

Realizing he could continue in with his reflections until the feeling was gone; Kratos rose, straightening the sword at his side. He had no need to carry it, for there were neither monsters nor people with him in this place. It was total solitude, a perfect prison for his crimes.

A prison named Derris-Kharlan.

He turned, his footsteps resounding off the cold, gray floor. Kratos nearly blended it with the skyline, his purple attire almost matching the sky. As he walked, brown eyes scanned the bleak area.

Everything, of course, looked normal. Yet something still nagged at his senses. Something that said something was amiss. He checked every floor, even the old prisoner cells. Kratos frowned, worried about his predicament.

He turned; ready to examine an old warp site on the other side of the city, when he felt something on the edge of his senses. He turned towards the small warp pad above him.

"Of course . . ." he mused, having forgotten about the lower levels of Derris-Kharlan. It had been so long since he'd been here and he had never ventured below since arriving.

Within minutes, he stepped out of the other side of the warp pad. The grays of the upper-level were replaced with browns of the maze-like tunnels. Taking a few steps forward, Kratos could feel the presence a foreign mana.

He drew his sword, not sure if he would actually need it. But he felt it would better to be safe than sorry. Drawing on his mana, two transparent wings sprouted from his back. Fluttering softly, he rose a few inches off the ground and floated down the hall, alert for anything.

Several minutes and several times around, Kratos felt his patience waning. Beginning to think of giving up and blaming his uneasiness on paranoia, he suddenly heard a loud crash.

With a burst of energy, he propelled himself forward, flying down the hall in the direction of the sound.

Rounding a corner, he stopped abruptly, eyes wide in surprise. Supply boxes and barrels had been turned over, healing potions and supplies spilt over the floor. Lying in the middle of the mess was a body, clothed in nothing but a simple brown dress that had seen better days.

Kratos hadn't moved, still shocked at the presence of another being in Derris-Kharlan. He was supposed to be alone, with no way for him to leave. And if he could not leave, there was no way for anyone else to visit.

The body twitched, followed by a light groan. The figure tried to sit up, but one arm collapsed under her weight – obviously broken. As she managed to get into a sitting position, dark blonde hair cascaded down her back and away from her face. Lavender eyes framed by a dirt-covered face blinked as they took in the surroundings, stopping on the male figure floating in the air.

Kratos mentally slapped himself, regaining his composure.

"Who are you?" he asked, moving a few feet forward. The woman caught a glimpse of the blue wings behind him and gasped in fright. She scurried backwards, limited in movement due to her arm and condition.

Kratos landed on the ground and dispelled his wings. The girl seemed less afraid, but not by much.

"Who are you?" he tried again, his voice deep and partially laden with concern.

"Aya," she replied, trying to stand.

"I don't think you should move," Kratos warned, noting her condition wasn't optimal. She waved it off, leaning against the wall for support.

"I don't have time," she muttered. "I have to find him."

"Him?" Kratos replied, confused. He was about to ask her to elaborate, when something let out an angry growl behind them.

"Shit," she cursed, turning around. "I can't believe it followed me all the way here!"

Kratos didn't need to ask what "it" was, as a large dog demon rounded the corner. Its fur was black and there were hints of blood around its mouth.

Yellow eyes rolled around in its head as it looked past Kratos to Aya behind him.

"Get back," Kratos ordered, getting into a defense stance, sword held in front of him. Once again, blue wings flickered behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aya cried out. "We need to run! He's too strong!"

Kratos said nothing, though Aya thought she heard him chanting softly.

The dog demon growled deep in its throat, baring his fangs. He leaned back preparing to pounce.

"Eruption!" Kratos called out just as the demon moved forward. The demon yelped as fire surrounded him. As the spell ended, the dog shook embers from its fur. It looked down at the ground; Kratos had disappeared.

The demon looked up as Kratos dived for its head. He trusted his sword, stabbing the demon between the eyes. The demon howled in pain as Kratos pulled his blade out and darted backwards in the air as the demon collapsed and disappeared, dead.

Sheathing his sword, Kratos landed dispelled his wings.

"I want answers," he stated, though his tone clearly meant silence was not an answer. He turned to glare at his unwelcomed guest, only to find her collapsed on the floor. He jogged over, feeling her forehead. She was warm, he mused mentally, which meant a fever.

Sighing, he bent down to pick her up. He would tend to her wounds upstairs. Kratos did not like the confinement of the tunnels.

He had no sooner lowered himself to pick her up when she suddenly came to, grapping his cloak and pulling herself closer to his face.

"Where's the Eternal Swordmaster? I need to find him!" she demanded outright, her eyes unfocused.

"What?" Kratos replied, shocked.

"He's in danger. I need to find the one who made a pact.... with.... the one called Origin..."

Aya again collapsed, unconscious. Kratos shook the body, now extremely worried.

"No! What's going on? What's happening with Lloyd?" he demanded of the unconscious woman.

Derris-Kharlan had been monotonous. Kratos, sent there of his own will in order to punish himself for the crimes of his past, had never felt a need to return to Sylvarant.

For the first time in years, he desired to be back on that world. He needed to know what happening. He feared for his son.

--Silverwings

Who is this Aya person? What will happen to Lloyd that she's so worried about? Will Kratos get off of Derris-Kharlan? Find out next time...


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Ask and ye shall receive. lol. Ooh, I got two reviews already? ::happy time:: SunkissSMB and dood, thanks so much! Here's a longer chapter, per request! (or is it because I couldn't stop writing? ::sweatdrop::) Again, please R&R! Comments and Criticism welcomed! Suggestions are also appreciated! Now, enjoy!

**Tales of Symphonia: Gaiden**

**Chapter One**

Kratos leaned against the wall, brooding. He crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance. Hours had passed since he had found the stranger in the tunnels beneath Derris-Kharlan. Before she had dropped into unconsciousness, she had blurted out – nearly manically, he noted – about finding the Eternal Swordmaster. Unfortunately, that's all he found out before she passed out.

Kratos glared over at his bed, where she lay. He was irritated, no doubt because the Eternal Swordmaster was his son. Running his fingers through his hair, in what had to have been the one hundredth time, he wondered where the girl came from.

All warps in and out of Derris-Kharlan should have been out of commission. He had personally seen to that himself in his first few days in the city. After healing Aya of her wounds, Kratos had rechecked the power circuits, only to find that they were still shut off and not running.

Aya moved around in the bed, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I see you're away," Kratos spoke, causing Aya – who had not realized he was in the room – to jump. "You're wounds are healed and I've left a change of clothes by the bed along with some warm water. I'll be stepping outside. Please come out when you are done." The request was forced; he meant it as a demand.

Aya followed him with her eyes as he walked out of the room before testing her arm. She was surprised that the man knew such advances techniques. Shaking it off, she dropped her feet over the side of the bed, sighing in aggravation.

"How did I miscalculate?" she mused, grabbing the cloth and plopping it in the bowl of water. She stripped herself of her clothes, kicking them into a corner.

Aya ringed the excess water out of the rag before beginning to quickly rub the dirt and dried blood from her skin.

She paused and took great care to clean a red gem attached to the back of her right hand. She cupped it with her other hand, holding them both above her heart, as if reflecting on a distant memory. Sighing once more, Aya dropped the rag to the ground and picked up the basin of water.

"For his sake, as well as the others, I can't give up," she sternly told herself, dunking herself with water. Shaking the wet locks of hair out of her eyes, she quickly set to braiding the honey-colored mess and tied it securely with a piece of string she found inside a drawer of the bedside table.

Not bothering to critique the man's choice of wardrobe, she pulled on the pair of black pants, which ended up being a bit smug. She grabbed the shirt, a loose red tunic that was a size and half too big and ended at her thighs.

Slipping on the boots – "Finally something that fits," she grumbled – Aya made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath of air, she opened the door.

"Ready to talk," the man half-ordered as she shut the door behind her.

"Listen... err..."

"Kratos."

"Listen, Kratos. I know you must have a lot of questions, but I don't have the time to answer them," Aya muttered. "I thank you for healing my wounds, but my mission is not of your concern."

Aya turned to leave; she instead took a few steps back, startled to find Kratos now directly in her way.

"I'm making it my business," he stated very clearly, eyes slimmed dangerously.

Aya wondered if she had touched a nerve, but gave in nonetheless with a sigh. _My aunt is going to kill me for this..._

"I need to find the one who made a pact with Origin. My... home needs the power of the Eternal Sword to save it," Aya offered in appeasement. Next to the door she came out of, she noticed her sack of items. Glad the man had at least brought them from below, she walked over to collect a few choice items.

"What did you mean that the swordsman would be in danger?" Kratos asked, getting straight to the point.

Aya glanced back at him, as she tied a leather belt around her waist. The red tunic fell over the belt easily.

"That wolf you killed earlier... if that made it through, then who knows what else came through the rift..." she answered swiftly, sliding a slim blade into its sheath and through a loop on the belt.

"Monsters aren't new to Sylvarant or to Tethe'alla," Kratos retorted as Aya continued to dodge the answer he was looking for. He could tell she was hiding information.

"True, but not the one who sends them," she sighed, grabbing a pair of black, fingerless gloves. She slipped them both on, the right one having an extra hole for the gem on the back of her hand.

Until then, Kratos hadn't noticed the red gem on her hand. But it caught his eye, temporarily making him change the subject.

"Why... do you have an Exsphere?" he demanded, one hand slowly moving to his sword.

"Exsphere?" she asked, before noticing his gaze fell on the stone on her hand. "You mean this Memory Stone?"

"What?" Kratos stuttered, thrown off by her answer.

"Memory Stones. They... contain the souls and life-force of love ones who've died. It's a tradition... where I'm from. This is... my father..."

"Your father?" Kratos mused, the revelation surprising.

"Yes. Now if you excuse me," she shot out, standing and swinging the now less empty bag over her head so that it rest diagonally along her back, "I need to go."

Closing her eyes in defiance, she stormed past Kratos and made her way to across the barren city.

"Go? Go where?" Kratos asked, amused. Clearly his guest did not understand where she was.

"I need to find the one who made the pact," she stated simply.

"Do you know how to find him?" Kratos asked in jest, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Err... Well... I know he's not here!" she snapped angrily.

"Do you know anything of the land or customs of which you are going?" he added in a patronizing way, catching up and walking with her.

"No, but that doesn't matter. I won't be staying long," Aya huffed, annoyed.

Kratos smiled, chuckling slightly. A faint memory tingled in the back of his mind.

"What? Do you find my plight amusing?" Aya grumbled, scowling.

"Not at all," Kratos stated in all seriousness. "But I am coming with you."

"Excuse me?" Aya stammered, looking at Kratos questionably. "I don't remember offering you an invitation."

"You'll need a guide. I think you also want to find... the Swordmaster as quickly as possible, correct?"

The way he smiled, Aya realized she didn't have much choice. Sighing, she took the second loss.

"So then," Kratos stated as they approached the large dead warp that formally led to the Tower of Salvation, "how do you plan to leave?"

"Same way I got her," Aya shrugged, squatting next to the warp. She felt the question coming so she cut off Kratos before he could speak. "I transfer a large portion of my mana into an existing warp space. Then, I concentrate on where I want to go and it takes me there. It's a variation of teleportation I learned from my mother. Naturally, I'm left drained afterwards."

"And the monster?"

"Must have come through before the warp closed. I just hope he was the only thing to come through..." Aya concluded, placing her right hand on the warp pad itself. Closing her eyes, she concentrated the required mana into the pad, which began to glow.

Kratos watched the exchange curiously. He noted the Memory Stone – as she called it – glowed in response to the mana flowing from her hand.

"Okay," Aya exclaimed, rising to her feet. She wiped the sweat from her brow. Without looking back, she stepped into the light and disappeared.

Kratos hesitated, now doubting his decision to go. How would Lloyd react to seeing him again? How much time had passed in the new world? He didn't have much time to contemplate his choice as the light began to shrink.

Doubt still on his mind, he stepped into the light and vanished from Derris-Kharlan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birds chirped loudly as he walked through the woods. Sunlight filtered through the trees of Iselia Forest. Inhaling the sweet smell of morning dew, the young man placed his hands behind his head as he walked.

He hadn't been in the forest for a long time. His travels often took him away from home. Allowing his feet to tread the familiar path, he reached into a pocket of his black pants. He stopped, frowning.

"Damn, where did I put it?" he asked himself. He padded down the pockets of his pants, checked the insides of his red boots, stared inside each of his sword sheaths, check under his red gloves.

Sighing in frustration, he took his red shirt. The tunic was plain and simple but the sleeves had been ripped off. Clothed now in a tight long-sleeved black shirt, the man waved the red shirt frantically.

His eyes lit up as a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Pulling the shirt back over his head and putting both his boots on and his swords away, the man picked up the letter, scanning its contents with brown eyes.

_Lloyd-_

_Happy birthday! I'm so excited that I'll get to see you again! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Anyways, the others and I... I mean, can you meet me outside Mizuho on the eve of your 21st birthday? Can't wait to see you!_

_-Colette_

_P.S. Ah! I'm sorry! Could you at least act surprised?_

_P.S.S Stop by your Dad's first. He misses you, too!_

Lloyd Irving chuckled to himself at his dear friend's clumsiness. She had spoiled the surprise, but he was excited all the same.

Smiling at nothing, he continued on his way. He ran his fingers through the mass of brown hair atop his head.

"Wonder what Dad has planned..." he mused before smiling to himself. "Awww, whatever it is, it's bound to be good!" Deciding that he couldn't wait anymore, Lloyd broke into a jog as he made his way through the forest he knew so well.

Even though he was turning twenty-one, not much had changed. He no longer looked as boyish as before, though he still acted that way.

Lloyd nearly skipped as his old house came into view. Rustic that it was, he had always called it home. Clanking across the wooden bridge, he paused as he decided on a direction to take. He jogged quickly to the left, stopping in front of a simple gravestone.

"Hey mom!" he offered cheerfully in greeting. "Hope you're proud of me." He noticed that next to the grave, his Dad had built a small stone box. Looking through the glass top, Lloyd could see the long sword he placed there himself four years ago.

"Look, now Kratos is with you, too! Bet you're no longer lonely, huh mom?" Lloyd hypothetically asked. "Gee," he mused, straightening, "I wonder how Dad's doing..."

Lloyd Irving wasn't a typical child; he had two fathers. Raised by his adoptive father, the dwarf Dirk, Lloyd thought his biological parents were dead. Until four years ago, when one of the biggest events to change his life happened. That was when he discovered the truth of the older companion on his travels. That Kratos was his father.

"I wish he was here now..." Lloyd mused aloud, sighing and suddenly feeling a bit depressed.

"Lloyd, that you?" grumbled an elderly dwarf walking out of the house.

"Dad!" Lloyd shouted, turning around with a smile on his face. Whatever sadness he was feeling, he pushed to the back of his mind.

"Blamey, look how you've grown," Dirk joked, stroking his graying beard. "It's been, what, two years since your last visit?"

"Sorry, Dad," Lloyd apologized, feeling embarrassed. "I've been busy."

"Collecting those Exspheres, right?" Dirk pressed, starting to walk back towards the house. Lloyd followed.

"Yeah. It's going well, too!" Lloyd happily added as Dirk reached the door to the house.

"When do you plan on gettin' rid of yours?" he asked softly, not bothering to look at Lloyd's left hand. Lloyd sheepishly covered the Exsphere on his hand.

"Soon!" he offered in defense. "It's just... hard to let go, ya know?" Lloyd exhaled as he entered the small house. He pulled out short stool from the wall and plopped down.

He examined the Exsphere on his hand, watching the light reflect from its red surface.

"It's just... that it's the only thing I have of Mom's..." Lloyd reflected solemnly, not noticing the dwarf shuffling around. Lloyd suddenly felt the weight of the gold chain around his neck.

Resting just next to his heart under both his shirts was a small golden locket. In it was the one thing he treasured most: a picture of himself, his father Kratos, and his mother Anna. Several times when he was lonely, he would pull it out and stare longingly at the picture. He saw how happy everyone was and wondered what life would have been if the Desians hadn't interfered. No one knew he had it, though, except the man who gave it to him on that snowy day long ago. It was his special secret.

"Lloyd," Dirk spoke, snapping Lloyd out of his thoughts. "I wanted to give this to ya earlier, but time was never on our side."

Lloyd blinked as Dirk shoved a large bound book into his hands.

"What is...?"

"Just open it," Dirk offered, not looking at Lloyd as he sat in an old wooden rocking chair he had built himself.

Lloyd looked the book over. Outwardly, it seemed like a normal book, old with age, but normal nonetheless. However, something special seemed to radiate from it. Carefully, Lloyd opened the cover. His eyes went wide and he gasped. The first page contained a much larger photo of the one in his locket.

Earnestly, he flipped the page. On the back was an entry written in feminine handwriting. Lloyd could tell without reading that the handwriting belonged to his mother. Eagerly, he scanned the pages. Pictures were scattered throughout the book. Several pages were written in the same, loopy writing. Scattered here or there were a few with larger, messier fonts. Those belonged to his dad, Lloyd was sure.

The last few pages had a few pictures of Lloyd himself as a child. Mostly they were of his first steps. Beneath one picture were five large blocky letters. Lloyd traced them himself, realizing that _he_ had written that – his own name. The last several pages were blank. Lloyd shut the book and looked over to Dirk, tears in his eyes.

"I found it with ya mother's stuff the day I found ya. Figured it be something you'd want as a keepsake, when you were ready," Dirk explained, avoiding Lloyd's gaze.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried out, nearly leaping over and bringing the dwarf into a tight embrace. "This was the best present ever! Thanks so much!" he laughed happily, hiding the tears he couldn't control in the dwarf's beard.

Dirk sighed, and patted Lloyd's back affectionately. "Don't you mention it. I know how much ya miss her," Dirk explained, smiling sadly. Lloyd nodded, wiping any traces of tears on the back of his hand.

Glancing outside, Dirk's smile left his face.

"Would you look at the time! If you don't leave soon, you'll miss your friends," Dirk chuckled, rising. Lloyd blinked a few times before looking out the window as well. The sky was already turning red as the sun sank on the horizon.

"Ah!" Lloyd cried out, jumping to his feet. "I'm so going to be late!" he moaned, smacking himself in the face and sliding his hand down the side. He slipped his new book into his traveling sack which he flung over his shoulder. He then gave Dirk one final hug before bounding outside. "NOISHE!"

A large dog ran up to Lloyd, barking happily. Dirk made his way over to the window and watched Lloyd playfully pat Noishe on the head. Introductions over with, Lloyd lifted himself onto Noishe's back. Being late, Noishe provided faster transportation.

"Bye Dad!" Lloyd called out, waving madly. "I'll come back soon, I promise!"

"Don't you worry about little old me," Dirk called back, laughing. "Have a good time with your friends!"

"All right!" Lloyd yelled back. Motioning to Noishe, the dog leapt forward and the two ran off into the forest.

The two bounded through woods and over valleys and plains. Mizuho, the hidden valley of Shinobi, was their goal. Lloyd smiled and looked up towards the sky. Light clouds couldn't hide the stars or the large, full moon. On the horizon, Lloyd could make out the top of Yggdrasill, the giant mana tree.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Lloyd shouted, to which Noishe barked in response. "Hehehe... Yeah! It'll be just like old times!"

He had no idea.

--Silverwings

Dun dun dun! More cliffhangers! Where did Aya and Kratos end up? Will Lloyd be able to convince his friends that he didn't know they were coming? Will he even MAKE it to the party? Oo Find out next time! (R&R please!)


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long lapse, I got Paper Mario, a midterm essay, and the Sox went to the World Series.. ::sweatdrop:: It's been a busy week. Anyways, I hope this chapter is worth the apology. lol. Thanks to Rainbow Pheonix, Yukina Starfire, Charlett-The-Druid, and SunkissSMB for the reviews! And now on with the story!

**Chapter Two**

The small hidden village of Mizuho bustled with activity. Forgetting the setting sun, people scrambled back and forth finishing decorations.

In the middle of the village, their chief stood on a bench shouting out directions. Every now and then, the young leader would glance at a checklist. She wanted everything to be just right for her friend.

Black hair was twisted up in a bun on the back of her head, keeping the majority of her hair out of her face and way. Her status was evident by her clothing – dressed in violet, with a traditional Chinese kimono-style shirt and black pants with matching purple accents. The shirt was sleeveless, her arms covered with lavender gloves that ended past her elbows.

"Sheena, your friends are here!" shouted one of the many Shinobi running about.

"Thanks, Orochi!" Sheena called back, hoping off the bench. She handed the clipboard to one of the other Shinobi, leaving him in charge.

Jogging over to the entrance, she saw the small group of three clustered together by the bridge.

"Guys!" Sheena happily called out in greeting. All three turned their heads, smiling. "Wow, it's been awhile."

"Yes, it has! But I'm so happy to see you again!" the blonde cheerily replied, pulling the new chieftain into a bear hug.

"Colette... I can't breath..." Sheena gasped as Colette momentarily forgot her angel-like strength.

"Hehe.. sorry..." Colette giggled, letting go.

Now twenty years old, the young former Chosen of Sylvarant had barely aged. Her golden locks were pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. Her outfit reflected her status as a messenger of Martel: black boots and leggings, deep blue knee-length skirt, white long-sleeve shirt, and a light blue vest she left unbuttoned. Two chakrams hung at her hip.

"Sheena, the village looks fabulous," the older woman complemented, looking around.

"That means a lot coming from you, Raine," Sheena agreed, blushing at the complement. Raine looked behind Sheena at a cluster of female Shinobi staring in their direction.

"Yes, Lloyd will like it a lot," Raine joked, noting where the girls were staring. "Isn't that right, Genis?"

"Yeah, whatever," Genis replied, crossing his arms. Sheena had to do a double take.

"Genis?" she gasped. The tall, half-elven man in front of her looked nothing like the small child she shared an adventure with four years ago.

Genis Sage had indeed grown several inches, like most boys his age. Now sixteen, he was as tall as his sister, Raine. His white hair had grown out on their journeys and he now wore the long white hair tied at the base of his neck. His black shirt was sleeveless – the sleeves having been ripping off by Genis himself. His pants were also black and slightly baggy. Hanging loosely from a loop on his belt was his kendama, which was black and white.

Genis noticed the girls staring at him and cursed his sudden good looks. Mumbling an excuse, he darted off toward one of the buildings, shutting himself out of sight.

"What's his problem?" Sheena asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior.

"Genis is discovering girls," Raine laughed. "I don't think he's taking the attention well."

Raine hadn't changed much in the four years since Sheena had seen her. Her white hair was perhaps slightly longer, but her blue eyes showed the weariness of travel. She still wore her old outfit of black pants, white shirt, and red overcoat. She leaned her staff against the side of a nearby building.

"Has Lloyd arrived yet?" Colette asked, looking around.

"No, he hasn't," Sheena confirmed. "HEY! Leave him alone!" Sheena ordered, noticing a few of Genis' admirers sneaking around the back of the building. Being caught, they pouted and sulked away.

"If I knew he would have been this much trouble, I would have left him at Heimdall," Raine apologized.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm sure they'll be more occupied when Zelos shows up," Sheena muttered, scowling.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" Colette laughed, knowing full well her Shinobi friend had a deep crush on the other Chosen. But Colette also knew Sheena would most likely die before admitting to it.

"NO!" Sheena retorted, blushing deeply. Only twenty-three and chief of her village for a little over two years, she had yet to marry. Though the villagers thought of her as extremely choosy, a few of her closer friends had guessed the reason to her reluctance.

"Now, now," Raine scolded lightly, preventing any arguing over the subject. "Have the others arrived?"

"No, you guys are the first. Then again," Sheena mused, "Altamira is fairly far from here, especially compared to Iselia."

"I'm sure Regal wouldn't allow himself and Presea to be late," Raine explained. "He's such a stickler on time."

"I don't think I've ever seen him be late," Colette added as an afterthought.

"Huh? Presea is with Regal now?" Sheena asked, surprised.

"Being in charge of the largest spy network isn't helping you much in social circles, is it Sheena?" a deep voice jested.

The three girls turned around to see the people in question approaching. Regal pushed his blue hair behind his ear.

"That was timely," Raine and Colette muttered, sweatdropping.

"Sorry we are late. The forest paths have changed and we got lost," Presea explained simply.

"Not a problem," Sheena replied, waving off the apology. "The guest of honor isn't here yet and neither is Zelos."

"I expect him to be late as usual," Regal sighed, taking a seat at a table that had been set up earlier.

Though his shackles were gone – he couldn't run a successful business in chains – Regal still seemed to carry that great weight on his shoulders. He hadn't aged much either, save for a few signs of approaching his forties. He wore dark green pants and a tight white t-shirt over which he had on an open black jacket.

"Where is Genis?" Presea asked, looking around and noticing the mage was not to be seen.

"Hiding," Raine sighed, pointing to the small building behind them. Several girls were now peeking into windows trying to catch a glimpse of the poor half-elf.

"I will fetch him then," Presea stated, walking over.

The pink-haired girl's body was finally catching up to her age. She now looked liked an average 20-something (even though she was over thirty). Cleaned of her Cruxis Crystal, Presea was now nearly as tall as Sheena (and nearly as well built or so the men would say). She had cut her hair short so that it hung at her shoulders. She wore a simple black dress with shorts underneath, similar in style to what she wore four years ago.

"Excuse me," she offered, catching the girls' attention. They turned around and glared at the pink-haired distraction. "Move or be moved."

The five girls didn't think anything of the threat until Presea went to physically remove one girl from the door. Catching the hint, the females sulked off, in hopes of finding a more corporative victim.

"Genis, I'm coming in," Presea spoke loudly so the mage could hear her. With ease, she forced open the locked door. The young mage looked up from his hiding spot and promptly jumped to his feet.

"Presea!" he stuttered, surprised at how she had changed. Even four years later, Genis still had feelings for the axe-wielder.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs by the wall. Genis bit his lip, trying to explain his cowardice.

"Those... girls were crazy!" he uttered angrily. "Just because I've grown a bit, they all seem to think it is okay to stare. By Martel, I don't know how Zelos puts up with it!"

Presea chuckled at the remark. "But you are nothing like Zelos. You cannot compare yourself to him."

"At least someone understands," Genis sighed, plopping down on the bed along the opposite wall.

Silence followed. Genis stared at the ceiling, thinking. He didn't know when he'd see her again, and as such he mused telling Presea about his feelings for her.

"Presea-"

"Genis, there is something I wish to tell you," Presea cut him off. She paused, realizing her interruption and waited for him to continue.

"No, no. You go first," Genis offered, scratching the back of his head. "It's not important."

"I wanted to tell you because otherwise you would find out and things would get uncomfortable," Presea explained. She looked confused, like she was having trouble explaining her thoughts to Genis. "I know we are good friends-"

"Yeah! We were like best buds!" Genis exclaimed, suddenly feeling his heart skip a beat. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ His mind whirled around the possibility.

"Yes. Therefore I think you should know that the feelings you have are not right."

"Wh...what?" Genis asked, pulled from a happy train of thought. "What do you mean?"

"It is not right for us, Genis. I am almost ten years older than you."

"What? You're joking," Genis stammered, shocked.

"I do not joke. The cruxis crystal experiment stunted my growth. It was only with its removal that my body began to age again."

Genis looked stunned, as though his biggest dream had just been shattered.

"Please do not be upset," Presea requested, seeing the display of emotion on Genis' face.

"What? Upset? Me? No... just surprised..." Genis faltered, looking for a believable excuse for his sudden change in emotion.

"And don't hate Regal, either. Life is just the way it is," Presea said in closing, rising to her feet. She left Genis to decipher the statement's meaning and went to join the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Wind blew across the field, causing the long green blades of grass to move in waves. The grass tickled the faces of two people who just happened to be lying down in the middle of the field.

Aya blinked a few times, staring up at the darkening sky. A full moon was rising. She turned her head – the mana loss from transporting herself and Kratos from Derris-Kharlan gave her little options in terms of movement – to look at what she could of the scenery.

They were situated on top of a hill in the field, which gave her a view of the rolling planes. Nearby she could make out a cluster of trees and a lake. Her eyes took in the image as if trying to store it to memory.

"Home looks nothing like this..." she murmured in a mixture of awe, sadness, and disbelief.

"Is your aim always this good?" Kratos suddenly spoke aloud, sitting up and looking around.

"What?" Aya asked, pushing herself up to rest on her elbows. Her companion looked down at her with his brown eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Ll... the Eternal Swordsman isn't here. He should be heading towards Mizuho," Kratos explained, taking the time to look around to get his bearings. "It seems you teleported us to Lake Umacy, which is clear on the other side of Symphonia."

"Ah..." Aya realized, laughing in embarrassment. "My mistake?"

"So it would seem..."

"Hey now! At least we got off that desolate floating planet!" Aya snapped, now feeling that her companion was ungrateful. Kratos blinked in surprise.

"May I ask how you knew Derris-Kharlan was a planet? I don't believe I mentioned it," Kratos asked, curious.

Aya looked put-off by the question. She opened her mouth as if to explain, but then closed it again, deciding against it. "I think we all have secrets," she finally replied. "Like how you seem to know the one I'm looking for."

Kratos sighed, letting her knowledge of Derris-Kharlan slide. Shrugging it off, he rose to his feet, dusting off some dirt and residue from his clothes.

"If we want to catch him soon, we best be going," Kratos stated, offering Aya a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah..." Aya agreed. She tried to take a few staggered steps forward but her legs couldn't seem to support her weight. She would have collapsed to the ground had Kratos not caught her and stopped her from falling.

"You weren't kidding when you said the technique required most of your mana," he realized, joking lightly. Aya blushed in embarrassment at the statement.

"Yeah... well..."

"In any case, it seems walking is not an option," Kratos decided, even though from the tone of his voice he wasn't pleased with the only option laid in front of him.

"Huh?" Aya spoke, confused. Two blue wings sprouted from Kratos back. Aya's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

"I suggest you hold on tight," Kratos suggested, pulling Aya close and locking his arms around her waist. Aya's face went red at the sudden pressure of another body on hers, but forgot the discomfort as they rose off the ground. Squeaking in fright, she grabbed hold of Kratos' neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Not so tight..." Kratos grunted, her tight grip cutting off oxygen to his lungs. He hovered in midair as she didn't weaken her grip at all. It dawned to him that Aya might be afraid of heights. "You're not going to fall," he offered, his voice more gentle.

A lavender eye looked up at him in doubt but Aya loosened her grip anyway. Now able to breath freely, Kratos began to fly east towards the county of Tethe'alla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd yawned, tired from his journey. Having finally reached the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, he offered the guardsmen the toll to cross. Lloyd stopped at the small shop at the bridge's entrance and bought water for both Noishe and himself.

Chugging the liquid (only after pouring some in a bowl for Noishe, who lapped it up rapidly), the swordsman started across the bridge.

As he remembered, the bridge was as long as ever. "They need conveyer belts or something, right Noishe?" Lloyd chastised, patting his ride on the side of its neck. Noishe whined in response.

"Yeah, I know. But don't you worry. Sheena and the others will fix you up with some good food after all you've done for me," Lloyd replied, as if understanding his lifelong pet.

It seemed like hours to Lloyd, but the pair finally made it across the bridge. Lloyd glanced at the sky.

The full moon was slowly rising behind him. He shuddered at the thought of the scolding he was going to get for being late. Then again, his mind argued, it was his birthday. Maybe they'd give him some slack.

"All right, Noishe. I know I've asked a lot, but one final sprint? We're almost there," Lloyd asked the large dog.

Instead of running, the dog stopped in its tracks, his ears flickering. He was listening to something.

"Noishe, what is it?" Lloyd inquired as the dog whimpered and began to tremble. This concerned Lloyd, as the only time Noishe behaved this way was when monsters or demons were near.

He quickly looked around from his perch on Noishe's back. He couldn't see a thing in the growing darkness.

"I feel like a sitting duck," Lloyd murmured to himself. Suddenly, at the back of his senses, he felt it: a strange mana signal. It was very faint and yet strong at the same time. This fact bothered him greatly.

Then something screeched, filling the silence of the night. Lloyd looked back towards the moon and in its light saw it. A large bird was silhouetted against the moon. And it was flying towards them.

Seeing the bird, Lloyd could suddenly feel its mana and gasped. The beast's mana level was well above what he felt it should be.

"Noishe," Lloyd started as the bird kept getting bigger and closer. Lloyd had no intention of finding out whether the beast had talons or not. "RUN!"

Slapping his heels into the dog's side and with a yelp on Noishe's part, the dog darted off. The demonic bird saw its prey moving away and shrieked again.

Black beady eyes followed the small dot as it traveled across the field. Extending its massive wings, it started a high-speed decent. It extended its feet, talons extended as it closed in on Lloyd and Noishe, screeching loudly.

--Silverwings

Teeheehee! Cliffhangers rule! lol. Poor Genis, right? Will anyone help Lloyd from his predicament? Where is Zelos? All this and more coming up in the next installment!

p.s. Suggestions are welcomed! Pairings? Ideas? Leave 'em in a review and we'll see what happens! ::winkwink:: So, comment or criticize! And, as always, leave a review on the way out!


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Yay! Ending the cliffhanger so no one kills me! ::happiness:: On to review replying (which is so much fun! ::grin:: )

Charlett-The-Druid – Sorry if it seems like Aya is moving in on Kratos. I mean, he's the only person she's met so far. So things may change when she meets the others. ::evilgrin::

Tomato LZ – I promise Yuan will have an appearance. Just be a bit patient with me. ::sweatdrop::

Joao – A weapon stronger than the Eternal Sword? I'll muse on it. And if I spilled everything about Aya at once, what fun would that be? Ah, well, next chapter you'll get a glimpse into her past, kay?

Girlkitsune; Kazaana the Furyou Houshi – Here's the end of the cliffhanger! So please don't hurt me! ::sweatdrop::

Thanks all for your opinions! Now on with the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

"I... just can't believe you!" snapped Sheena irritably. She was fuming and if smoke could have been coming out of her ears, it would be.

"Settle down, hun. I can't say no to the king, now can I?" the poor red-head explained in order to pacify the angry ninja. He backed up until he was against the wall.

"So you come all the way here just to say you can't stay?" Sheena demanded, outraged, eyes blazing. She glared at him, towering over him.

Meanwhile, Raine and the others stood outside, uncomfortable as they could overhear the conversation that was probably meant to stay private.

"What's going on?" Regal asked, rejoining the group after excusing himself. They were standing next to the bridge that led to the chief's – Sheena's – hut.

"Zelos," they all replied, sighing in unison as if that explained everything.

"Ah," Regal acknowledged. Apparently, it did.

"Look, Sheena. Doesn't it count that I came out here at all?" Zelos asked, running a hand through his red locks. He locked blue-grey eyes with hers, and they were almost pleading.

"Look you..." Sheena started, but cut herself short when his gaze met hers. "Don't look at me like that," she mumbled, crossing her arms in disgust and looking away.

Sighing at the break in her berating, Zelos took a seat on the floor. The former Chosen of Tethe'alla was now in his mid-twenties but hadn't aged physically. As a Chosen, he was a descendant of angels who did not age as rapidly as humans.

Zelos Wilder now worked for the king of Tethe'alla, mostly as an ambassador of goodwill. In doing so, he had shed his pink 'pimp' wear of old. His outfit consisted of grey pants, a black undershirt, and a forest green overcoat, buttoned only at the waist. A white headband still kept the long locks out of his eyes and his trusty short-sword hung at his waist.

"Look," Zelos stated, sounding a lot more serious that he usually did. "I don't have a lot of time before my summons and I just wanted to see Lloyd and – Hey! Aren't you listening to me?"

Sheena had stood up in the middle of his speech and stomped over to the door. She nearly broke the door as she slammed it shut on her way out.

"Gee, what the hell is wrong with her?" Zelos wondered, raising an eyebrow. Exhaling he got to his feet. "I guess even I can't understand all women..."

He started to walk to the door when he froze in mid-step as a loud screeching echoed over the village. Without wasting any time, he rushed from the hut.

"What was that?" he asked his former companions as they all looked around worriedly as a second screech filled the sky.

"I don't know," Raine responded, picking up her staff.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to head outside the village," Genis offered, glancing around. "No need for innocent people to get hurt."

"Right," Colette agreed, removing her Chakram from her waist as she ran out with the others to the field.

Once outside, everyone strained their eyes in the darkness to find the source of the noise.

"Damn it, I can't see a thing," Regal cursed, still scanning the line of trees to the west.

"I think we need a little light, then," Sheena murmured, pulling out a handful of paper cards from her waistband.

She held one card in between her hands as she began to gather enough mana for the summoning. A large spell-circle appeared on the ground beneath her.

"I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, Luna, come!" Sheena shouted, raising the glowing paper above her. In a flash of light, the beautiful spirit appeared.

Sitting nonchalantly on a floating crescent moon with long flowing green hair cascading down her back, Luna looked down upon her Summoner.

"What is your desire?" she asked, her voice echoing in the night.

"Luna, cast your light over the sky so that we may see the enemy!" Sheena shouted over a third shriek.

"As you command," Luna replied, raising her staff above her. From the blue crystal floating at its top shone a bright light that was nearly as bright as the sun.

Almost instantly they could see the forest and a large mass diving into it.

"There!" Presea shouted, pointing to the forest floor.

The large bird was diving for something as it came darting out of the forest. It was a person riding on what looked to be a large dog.

"LLOYD!" Colette shouted, immediately recognizing the dog and the man in red.

Upon hearing his name, Lloyd looked up and saw the large group standing on the opposite side of the river.

"EVERYONE!" Lloyd shouted as he ducked under another attempt by the bird to swipe him off his ride. The bird screeched and rose back into the air, circling its prey. "GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S TOO DANGER-"

The bird took advantage of Lloyd's sudden distraction to strike Noishe's hind legs. With a jerk, Lloyd was sent flying, tumbling down the embankment. He grunted as he rolled to a stop.

Noishe whined in warning as Lloyd slowly rose, trying to clear his head. Again the beast swooped down and picked up a surprised Lloyd in its talons.

The others had been watching this from afar and it seemed to them to be in slow motion. Now that Lloyd had been captured, life returned to normal speed and then all snapped into action. Without thinking, both Zelos and Colette sprouted transparent wings from their back. Weapons drawn, they shot into the air to try and keep the bird from flying off.

"We'll go check on Noishe," Presea announced, running off with Regal to check on the injured dog. The others didn't stop them, knowing that with both of them no longer having Exspheres and with this being a battle in the air the two were basically useless.

Genis growled angrily, his frustration from the day finally having a way of expressing itself. A large purple spell-circle appeared beneath his feet as he prepared to cast one of his more powerful spells.

"I call upon those in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder..."

"Genis! Are you crazy?" Raine snapped in his direction, hearing the incantation. "If you fire that now, you'll kill him!"

Genis scowled, but continued to hold his charged spell. He was counting on Zelos or Colette to knock Lloyd free before he fired anyway.

Sheena looked around hopelessly. She would have difficultly summoning another spirit so soon after summoning Luna. And if even she did, there was a strong chance the attack would hurt or even kill her friend.

"Come on... guys, don't let him die..." she whispered to herself as she followed both Colette's and Zelos' movement with her eyes.

Colette and Zelos both darted around the bird, unable to stay in one place for long. The large bird was apparently very cunning as it used its beak and gusts from its wings to keep them at a distance. Colette had thrown her chakram in frustration at the bird's head, but it darted upwards, and her attack nearly hit Lloyd instead. Upon catching it in return, the blonde frowned and decided that it was too dangerous to try again.

Zelos was also having difficulty. The aerial battle – something he was not used to doing – was tricky and he was having difficulty staying in one place long enough to cast any spells. And if he tried to dart in and stab the beast with his sword, he was met with a sharp beak or a gust of wind.

"This is getting us nowhere," Zelos growled.

"Lloyd! We're coming!" Colette cried out to the limp body in the bird's grasp. He had been knocked unconscious by the whiplash when the bird had first carried him off and sped into the air.

"Colette, on my count," Zelos shouted out, bracing himself for an attack. Colette didn't have time to wonder what he meant when he yelled 'NOW' and dived at the bird. He flew in circles above its head, distracting it.

Colette got the hint and dove for Lloyd, chakram raised. Passing the leg, she struck out and gasped in surprise as the chakram only glanced off its skin.

Zelos screamed as the bird grabbed his leg with its beak and threw him towards the ground. Distraction gone, the bird aimed its next attack at Colette, who nimbly rushed out of range.

"Damn it," Raine snapped, grasping her staff with both hands as Zelos slowed himself and kept him from hitting the ground. Blood was flowing swiftly from the large wound in his right leg. "First aid!" she shouted as green light enveloped Zelos' leg, healing it.

Exhaling in relief at the loss of pain, the red-haired angel saluted his thanks and charged back into battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos glanced down yet again at his companion, only to find her still unconscious. Kratos had been relieved to find that only minutes into their flight Aya had slipped out of consciousness. He had sensed another foreign mana and feared it was heading for Lloyd.

Now he was flying at breakneck speed, the wind whipping his brown hair out of his eyes. Now the ocean was beneath them, waves becoming a blur at the inhuman speed.

Kratos didn't know if he could trust anything Aya had said. But there was a feeling in his gut that he had to find his son – and find him fast. He furrowed his brow, wondering if this was what if was like to be a parent.

He slimmed his eyes as a bright light rose over the horizon. Confused by the light (as it was clearly night), he continued to barge ahead. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he made out the Light Spirit, Luna, casting the light. _One mystery solved_, he thought.

Next he saw the large beast fighting off two small figures. Kratos squinted, trying to make out why they were fighting the monster. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes picked out a familiar red-shirt on the body the beast had captured.

"Lloyd..."

Without a second thought, he willed himself to go faster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regal stood, having already healed Noishe. The dog whined in gratitude and sat down by Presea to watch the battle in the air.

"How are-"

"It looks to be futile," Presea answered, sadness in her voice. "Genis cannot use his more powerful spells in case he hits Lloyd. Raine cannot use offensive magic because it has a thirty percent chance of killing him."

"I see," Regal sighed. Presea, though meaning well, tended to side with pessimism. Living with her for the past four years, he had adapted to her way of speaking.

"REGAL!" a deep voice shouted. Regal spun around, his eyes wide.

"That sounded like-"

"Kratos!" Presea acknowledged, looking up. Regal followed her gaze to see the angel speeding towards them.

"Catch!" Kratos ordered, dropping a body from his arms. Regal had little time to question the mercenary's logic as the body fell closer to the earth.

With a quick sprint and jump, Regal caught up to the body and picked it out of the air. He landed in a crouch, resting the body on the ground. He blinked at the unconscious female, utterly confused.

Presea watched the mercenary continue onwards, drawling his sword as he approached the battle zone.

Zelos was running out of options and the beast was getting restless as it continued to drift up and away from Mizuho.

"Crap, this isn't going the way we want it," he growled as he flew side by side with Colette. She was bleeding from a shot the bird had gotten in on her arm.

"There has to be something we can do. We can't give up," she retorted.

They both gasped as the bird decided to attack them instead.

"They're stuck!" Genis shouted angrily as he cursed his luck. He still couldn't unleash his spell.

The beast charged the two, beak open and prepared to devour the two former Chosen when four fireballs crashed into its head right between the eyes. It stopped short, screeching, as it tried to shake the embers from its face.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Zelos shouted, sending another barrage of fireballs towards the bird. Colette sent both Chakrams flying, striking the beast between the eyes.

During the onslaught, the beast accidentally released its hold on Lloyd. The body was in freefall for mere seconds before a purple blur crashed into it.

"Kratos!" Colette shouted with excitement, but gasped as the angel couldn't stop his momentum before sending himself and Lloyd into the treetops.

No one hesitated to finish off the beast.

"Indignation!" Genis shouted as simultaneously Sheena sent Luna on the attack with a barrage of holy light and Raine released a perfectly timed Photon spell.

As the beast fell dead into the ocean, the two mages and Summoner exchanged glances, wondering if that had been overkill.

"Where's Lloyd?" Regal asked as he and Presea ran up to Genis and Raine, Noishe at their heels.

"Who's the chick?" Zelos asked, landing and putting away his sword, noticing the girl in Regal's arms.

"Stare later! We have to go find Lloyd and Kratos!" Genis snapped at Zelos before darting off into the forest with Raine. Colette followed them, floating in the air.

Raine raised her staff, focusing some mana inside its top and causing a faint light to brighten the way.

"See anything?" she called out to Genis, who held a small fireball in his hand as his source of light.

"Just some broken branches," the half-elf replied, grey eyes scanning the area. "They couldn't have landed far. Hey! Colette, don't go so far ahead!"

"Those two..." Raine muttered, shaking her head as she jumped over a large root blocking her path.

She held her breath as she found several trees, snapped in half. Quickly dashing forward, she found a small crater behind the broken trees, their trunks lying sporadically around the hole in the ground.

What had caused the crater she had already guessed. But when she saw the state of the bodies, a hand flew in front of her face. "Oh... oh my... GENIS! COLETTE!"

Having called out to her comrades, the half-elven professor ran first to Lloyd's side, as he was closer to her. She rolled him cautiously on his back and sighed in relief. It seems he had escaped with minor scratches and bruises.

"Professor!" Colette replied, flying into the clearing. She gasped at the sight. "Oh..! Lloyd!" She floated down to his side. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he looks fine, save for some cuts and bruises," Raine acknowledged, leaving Lloyd with her and turning to Kratos.

The brown-haired angel lay in a crumpled heap, unconscious and a large amount of blood spilling beneath him. Raine quickly went to diagnosing the severity of his injuries.

She found a large gash across his forehead, several broken ribs and an arm twisted in too many places. Grimacing, she set about healing the worst injuries at the site.

Genis leapt down next to Colette and checked on Lloyd. Seeing his best friend was no longer in grave danger, he sighed in relief and allowed himself to fall to the ground.

He locked eyes with Colette, and they both had the same question floating around in their heads.

What the hell was going on?

--Silverwings

Well, Lloyd is safe! And Kratos has returned! Aya is going to get interrogated, so will she spill the beans on why she needs the Eternal Swordsman? Stay tuned...

Again, don't forget to leave suggestions, comments, criticism but most importantly reviews!


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Here's another chapter and now you'll find out about Aya's past. There are hints abound as to where she is from. ::grin:: And now review responses! ::sees amounts of reviews:: Oooh! So many! ::is proud::

Sir Exal – It's not a crossover. Can't see what it would be a crossover with. I guess you are think ToP? I'd definitely say no, then, as I've never played that game. ::sweatdrop::

Charlett-The-Druid – Yeah, I don't like her summoning ability in ToS (too little) and I think it's too much in ToP (from what I've seen when my friend has played). So I present a happy medium. She can summon when she wants, but she can't do multiple summons without severely depleting her mana.

To Trevor X1, Tomato LZ, SunkissSMB, Kazaana the Furyou Houshi, and Rainbow Pheonix: I only have so much space for responses, but thanks for reviewing!

Now, enjoy!

**Tales of Symphonia: Gaiden**

**Chapter Four**

_Crying. Wailing. Fear._

_Tear-stained face. Small chubby hands clinging to black mourner's fabric, refusing to let go._

_"Do it, woman," sneered a male voice. No body was visible. Only black._

_"Please! She's only a baby!" pleaded a female voice. Mama..._

_"Would you rather the alternative? We can use her nicely, you know. Like the others." Laughter. "Why don't you consider it a mercy killing?"_

_Anger. Evil. Wailing. Terror._

_"Ssshh," the feminine voice soothed. Tears falling, splashing on bare skin. The tears were cold._

_Small hands forced from their grip. Dangling in mother's outstretched arms._

_"Remember..." the woman's voice croaked, strained by emotion. "I always loved you, my little... Ayame..."_

_Crying. Separation._

_"There, there... Now I'll end your suffering..."_

_Screaming. A name._

_Wailing. Helplessness while falling. The world was spinning. Blue sky. Green ground. Blue. Green. Blue. Green._

_Faster the colors whirled._

_Suddenly, the world went red._

----------------------------------------------------------------

With a start, Aya snapped up, panting silently for breath. Her eyes were wide at the memory, so vivid and yet so confusing.

She brushed sweat-clogged bangs from her eyes, still in disbelief at her dream. It was one she hadn't had for a long time.

Aya could only remember bits and pieces of her early childhood, but the day her mother died had always been in her mind.

She shut her eyes angrily, bringing her knees up to her chest, trying to force herself not to cry.

How could she forget about that time? Her kind was sought out and killed for disobeying the Order. She had been sentenced to die, just like her father. Aya rubbed the red Memory Stone thoughtlessly.

She never understood why her mother had to die. Though it had been explained to Aya several times by her Aunt, Aya couldn't believe the Order will kill a human.

Sighing, having calmed down a bit, Aya threw the covers off and slid off the bed. Looking around, she found her boots by the side of the bed. She slipped them on and already being fully dressed, looked around the small room.

Aya had no idea where she was, so she silently crept towards the only door in the room. It had been left open a crack and she peaked through it, noticing several people.

"You have no idea where that giant bird came from, Raine?" the silver haired man asked.

"No. The mana we all detected during the battle was definitely foreign to anything I've sensed before," the one called Raine replied.

"That thing was strong. Not to mention smart," a male added. He was sitting outside of Aya's line of vision.

"Yeah. I don't think we fought any monsters that tough last time," a woman replied, also out of Aya's sightline. "By the way, when were you able to produce wings Zelos?"

"Awhile ago, actually. See, I haven't given up my Cruxis Crystal yet-" there was the sound of ruffling fabric. "-and figured out how to produce wings about two years back. I figured I could. After all, as a Chosen myself I am descended from the Angel race."

Aya heard footsteps, following by yawning.

"Sleep well, Lloyd?" asked the silver-haired boy again.

Aya cursed as she heard wood scrapping along the floor and someone announcing that she would check on the patients.

Aya lightly ran back to the bed and quickly flung her boots back approximately where they were before. Pulling the covers over her body, Aya feinted sleep just as the door opened.

Sheena walked in, sliding the door closed behind her. She walked over to the bed and rested the back of her hand against Aya's forehead.

"Look's like the fever is breaking. That's good. She'll probably be up soon," the Shinobi thought aloud before turning and exiting the room.

Aya opened her eyes, confused at the unbiased treatment she was receiving. It was unusual for such kindness to be shown to her from strangers.

"Ah, I see you're awake," came the faint female voice through the wall.

"Is Lloyd-"

"He's fine. You took most of the damage in the crash."

"Good."

"Kratos, who is that girl you dropped on Regal anyway?"

"Are the others all here? I'd rather not repeat myself."

"I don't know if you should be up and moving. Raine may have used some seriously advanced magic and I know you heal quickly, but still..."

"Please," Kratos sighed. The sound of two pairs of shuffling feet came next.

Aya wasn't sure she liked the idea of Kratos giving out her information. Knowing as little as he did, he was bound to make it harder on her to obtain her goal.

Taking a deep breath, and squaring her shoulders, Aya made her way over to the door and opened it.

All nine occupants of the main room turned in surprise to see their visitor standing there.

"Good morning," Aya addressed, looking around the room. Immediately there was a scramble of movement. Chairs were shuffled around as they made room for both Kratos and Aya.

Finally, after some quick bickering, Aya was presented a seat at the head of the table. She graciously sat down and took in the position of the other people in the room.

Kratos sat to her immediate left. Next to him was a young boy wearing red. Then a blonde haired girl. At the opposite end of the table was an older woman with silver hair. A boy with identical hair sat next to her. Then was a girl in purple, a man with blue hair, a girl with pink hair and a man with red hair would sat on her right.

"I guess you all have lots of questions..." Aya began after a lengthy silence. There were murmurs of agreement. It seems the group had decided the strange girl knew more about the attack and the course of events then they did. "Before I go on, I think it is best for some introductions. I do not know your names."

"Give us your name and we will give you ours," the boy in red snappily replied, looking smug.

"Lloyd..." groaned about three people in the room.

"What?"

"Err... my name is Aya."

"Just Aya?" the woman on the other end asked suspiciously.

"Is there a particular reason you need to know my last name?" Aya asked back, locking eyes with the older woman.

"Trust is earned, not given blindly," the woman replied.

"Goes both ways, grandma," Aya snapped back, gaining several glares.

"Enough!" Kratos snapped, silencing the argument. He wanted to know what was happening and wasn't going to let two females' bickering delay it. "Kratos Aurion."

The others looked around, several sighing in defeat. Kratos looked towards the boy next to him, urging him to go next with his gaze.

"Um, right. Lloyd Irving," he stated.

"Colette Brunel," chirped the blonde.

"Raine Sage," stated the older blonde, her tone of voice dictating authority.

"I'm Raine's brother, Genis," the man next to Raine explained.

"Sheena Fujibayashi," the girl in purple explained. "This is my village where you are staying."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Aya replied sincerely but did not meet Sheena's eyes.

"Regal Bryant. And this is Presea Combatir."

"And I am the ever beautiful Zelos Wilder! Perhaps you have heard of me?" the red-head declared flamboyantly. Aya looked taken aback.

"Eh... err.... No..."

"Shameful! To think there are such beautiful women who do not yet know my name!"

"ZELOS!" Sheena snapped, agitated that both Regal and Presea had (intentionally) sat between the two to prevent bloodshed. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?"

"I was only stating a fact..." Zelos mumbled in defeat, eyes downcast. He flinched as he subconsciously felt pain in his face where she had slapped him last night when he tried – in vain – to apologize for whatever had ticked her off earlier.

"Now," Raine began, taking on the role of leader, "Explain."

"Heh... where to begin?" Aya thought aloud. Her story was very long. "I need the Eternal Swordsman to come and save my home."

Though a simple explanation, it sent a fury of questions and remarks.

"Your home? Where's that?"

"Is there a conflict on Symphonia we don't know about?"

"This is crazy!"

"Who's the Eternal Swordsman again?"

"Lloyd!"

"Hey! You didn't have to hit me..."

"Quiet!" Raine shouted, silencing the many discussions. Lloyd rubbed the side of his head where Genis had whacked him with the ball of his Kendama for his stupidity.

Aya stayed calm. No one had directed a question to her specifically so she remained quiet. Now all eyes were on her once again.

"You say your home is in danger?" Raine spoke slowly and clearly as she formatted her question. "We have our own ways of finding out information on trouble. We don't know of any problems of the magnitude you are suggesting on Symphonia."

"I guess that's your problem, then," Aya replied bitterly. "You assume I am from Symphonia."

Several jaws dropped in surprise. Again the murmuring rose as everyone tried to speak at once.

"Where, then, are you from?" Kratos asked loudly. Everyone shushed themselves silent as they waited for anticipation.

Aya, not excited about sharing the place of her origin, replied after a bit of quick thinking, "Cadence."

Her sudden smile should have alerted the others to the falsehood of her answer, but they all mistook it for a smile of longing and ignored it.

"I've never heard of Cadence," Kratos replied, suspicious of her answer.

_Well_, Aya thought, _guess you can't fool them all..._

"I don't expect you would," Aya replied. "Unless you can-" Aya chose her words carefully "-travel between worlds."

Kratos had to admit that he could not and conceded to her point. She would have smiled in slight victory had she not been barraged with another question.

"Explain the problem on Cadence then," Regal spoke up before Raine or Sheena could ask the same question.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Aya grumbled. "It's a long story..."

"Don't you worry about us, hunny," Zelos replied, smiling in her direction. Aya sighed.

"Let's see... Where I'm from, there are a few races you should be aware of: humans, elves, and half-elves. There used to be angels, before my time, but they supposedly died out.

"Up until forty years ago, half-elves revolted against the pure races for the prejudice against them. A band of heroes put a stop to the civil war and peace returned to the land. Peace lasted for about twenty years. Then the problems started. A group calling themselves Angelus descended from the heavens and declared war on the humans, considering them to be inferior beings and such.

"Angelus sided with the elves. It made sense, after all, as Angelus was a group of angels and elves, we learned, were related to the angel race. The half-elves split into two factions. Some sided with the elves and Angelus. The others sided with the humans who had oppressed them before.

"I was born during this time of bloodshed. Angelus knew there would be problems and hunted down the heroes of old. They knew some of them were of angel descent and tried to sway them to their cause. They all refused and were killed as examples to the rebels. Angelus hunted down the humans that were in the band of heroes and slew them all. My parents were killed in this way.

"Yet still the humans and half-elves fought back. They created gems called Memory Stones – which held the will and power of a person's loved ones – to increase their strength and their ability to use mana.

"Angelus once and for all decided that this was a nuisance. They cast and threw down holy light upon the earth. Mountains, towns, valleys, oceans. Nothing could survive the rain of light. They destroyed our source of mana.

"What was left of the resistance gave up. They became slaves. Only a few still had hope. The few that had survived of the band of heroes – having deceived Angelus of their race – fled to the mountains. Hiding in what was left of them, they created a barrier from the Memory Stones of their fallen comrades. That's where I lived and was raised.

"We found records in the base that we were hiding in of a world known as Symphonia and a hero who had a pact with a Summon Spirit called Origin. We felt that this was our only hope. To find this Eternal Swordsman – as the book called him – and get him to defeat Angelus and save our home."

Aya let the last sentence hang in the air and in the stifling silence. She looked around the room, noting everyone's expressions. If anyone doubted her cause, she couldn't tell.

"Listen, I know this is sudden, but I need to know if I have your help," Aya pleaded.

"We need to deliberate," Raine spoke softly, eyes staring at the table. "To send our friend to such a place alone takes time."

"Alone? If that all you are worried about, I can take..." Aya mentally counted, "seven people with me, including myself."

She stood before anyone could stop her. "I'll leave you to decide who will go." Taking that as the end of her part, Aya left the building to roam the village as she waited for their decision.

Lloyd looked around the table, a somber mood upon them all.

"I think we should help her," he stated. "It's just the right thing to do."

"I agree with Lloyd," Zelos added. "We can't leave a damsel in distress!"

"I swear..." Sheena grumbled, rubbing her temples in frustration as the group came to the conclusion to help the stranger.

"Then, who should go with Lloyd? Not counting him or Aya, we can only choose five of us to go to Cadence," Genis explained.

"I will not go," Regal stated, surprising everyone.

"Why not?" Colette asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I no longer have my Exsphere. I would only be a hindrance. It is the logical choice."

"Regal makes a good observation. Does anyone still have their Exspheres?" Kratos asked. Several people guiltily looked around the room.

Zelos, Sheena, Raine, Genis, Colette, Lloyd, and Kratos simultaneously revealed their Exspheres.

"We were waiting to give them to Lloyd as a present..." Sheena mumbled in apology as she recovered the back of her hand.

"Well keep them for now," Lloyd replied, smiling in embarrassment. "Consider them on loan."

"It seems then that I should also stay. I gave up my Cruxis Crystal long ago," Presea stated clearly without a hint of regret. Lloyd nodded.

"Okay, so now it comes down to the rest of you. I can't take you all, even if I wanted to. So, any volunteers to stay behind?"

Lloyd wasn't surprised at the lack of immediate responses.

_I can't let Lloyd go alone_, Raine thought. _He'd get in too much trouble. Besides, this new world go be brimming with new archeological discoveries! No! Raine! Focus! It's not the time to be excited over ancient architecture!_

_Lloyd's my best friend. I have to go! Besides, I can't let Raine go alone. She'd get herself killed with her stupid habit. And what's the point of staying with Presea? _Genis mused sadly.

_I'm going_, Kratos mentally stated. Even in thought, he was quick and to the point. He knew that no one would contest his decision either.

_Totally going with the hot chick. Even I need to experience new things_, Zelos happily thought, his reasons a bit skewed.

_Zelos has that blasted look on his face. I can't leave him to his own devices. Guess I'm going then..._ Sheena grumbled to herself.

Colette looked around at each of her friends determined faces. She glanced at Lloyd from the corner of her eye and saw him deep in thought. How much he had grown since she last saw him.

Colette wanted to be with him, but she knew better. What could she contribute that the others could not? Decided that she was not needed, she spoke up.

"I volunteer," she said, a smile on her face.

"Huh? Colette?" Lloyd blinked, surprised. In honest opinion, he wasn't expecting anyone to volunteer.

"Don't worry about me, Lloyd. I'll stay behind. Someone has to, anyway. And if Zelos is gone, the King might go crazy," Colette explained with a laugh. "I'll help the king out while Zelos is gone. I've done it before."

"Gee, Colette you really don't have to think about me at a time like this..." Zelos tried to explain seriously. He knew how Colette felt about Lloyd and how hard a decision it was for her to let him go off alone.

"No. Honestly, it's not a problem. I'll be fine," Colette decisively stated. She wasn't going to let anyone change her mind.

"If we're decided then," Lloyd replied, looking around, "then I'll find Aya and we'll get ready to go."

Decisions made, Lloyd and the others set about making preparations for their departure. Eventually only Kratos and Raine remained.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Raine asked him, looking to his thousands of years of wisdom for advice.

"I don't think we have a choice," Kratos replied solemnly. He wished he could over Raine want she wanted to hear, but he was concerned about the girl's story. He closed his eyes in thought, things nagging on his mind.

Raine sighed in annoyance. There was no hope of getting anything out of the angel once he decided to mull on a subject. She decided her resources were best put to use organizing the others.

"I, for one," Raine replied as she prepared to leave. Kratos opened one eye to look in her direction, "hope that we aren't getting in over our heads."

--Silverwings

Ah... Like Aya's back-story? Obviously, she isn't telling all. What were lies? What was truth? The action moves to Cadence, next time! Don't forget to leave suggestions, comments, criticisms and most importantly reviews! Till next time!


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Quickly getting up Ch. 5 before my Philo paper. ::grin:: Yeah, I've got my priorities straight. Oh boy, things are shaping up now. ::evilgrin::

Wow, people are attacking characters. Characters are attacking back... ::sweatdrop:: Um.. play nice or I will declare a no-fight zone? Kidding. ::grin::

And now Enjoy!

**Tales of Symphonia: Gaiden**

**Chapter Five**

Night was falling on the village of Mizuho. It had been decided that they would set out for Cadence at first light.

Lloyd, usually a sound sleeper, was finding himself unable to fall asleep. Grunting in agitation, the swordsman sat up in bed, massaging his temples. Something was bothering him greatly about the whole ordeal.

It all seemed so familiar.

Lloyd jumped as someone faintly knocked on his door.

"Lloyd, are you still awake?" a feminine voice whispered, not wanting to wake up others who may have been sleeping.

Lloyd softly crept around the beds of Genis and Zelos (he had to share his room) and slid the door open. Colette, still fully dressed, looked in.

She motioned for him to come outside so they could talk. Nodding in agreement, Lloyd quietly slipped on his boots and followed Colette out the door, sliding it shut behind him. Zelos opened one blue-grey eye and chuckled to himself, muttering "Lucky Bastard" before turning over and going back to sleep.

"What's up Colette?" Lloyd asked once the two got outside. The blonde stopped at the bridge, resting her elbows on the railing.

"I'm worried," she mumbled, eyes downcast.

"What for?" Lloyd replied, leaning his back against the railing. He tilted his head so he could get a full view of Colette's face. "It's not like I'll be there by myself."

"It's not that..." Colette tried to explain, combing her fingers through her hair. "I just have a bad feeling about all of this."

"A bad feeling, huh?" Lloyd sighed. He fingered the hilt of one of swords in thought. "Want to talk about it?"

"I just... I dunno... I don't think this Aya person is telling us the truth," Colette stated, locking eyes with Lloyd. "I just don't want you to put your guard down."

Lloyd chuckled at her concern.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Kratos will be there telling me that every five seconds, I'm sure."

"I wish I could go with you," Colette admitted. Lloyd blinked, surprised.

"But didn't you volunteer not to go?"

Colette didn't answer and decided the river beneath them was much more interesting than Lloyd.

Lloyd exhaled, suddenly getting the bigger picture. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Colette looked up at the sudden touch.

"Don't you worry, okay? I promise to come back alive," he stated, a sincere smile on his face.

"Lloyd..." Colette started, but she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. Instead, she threw herself at Lloyd, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Lloyd was surprised by the sudden display of emotion and it took a few seconds for him to register it and return the gesture.

"I'll be waiting here for you to get back, Lloyd," Colette stated softly into Lloyd's shirt. Lloyd slowly pushed Colette away and lowered himself to eye-level with her. He smiled brightly.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya, after agreeing to take the six with her back to her home, had found a perch atop one of the buildings in Mizuho.

She felt nervous being high up in the air, but she needed a secluded place to think. As far as she was concerned, things were not going the way they were supposed to.

She was only supposed to bring Lloyd back with her. However, Raine and the others wouldn't let that happen. Aya sighed in frustration, knowing the scolding she would get when she got home.

There were too many risks the way things were shaping up. Aya, lost in though, untangled her braid and allowed the honey colored strands to blow across her back and face in the light night wind.

She pulled back the red sleeve of the oversized shirt she still wore and stared longingly at the red gem. This was all that remained of her father. Aya sighed in regret. She'd have to restrain herself now; she couldn't risk changes.

"For someone who dislikes heights, you found an interesting place to think," came a calm voice from behind.

Aya jumped and nearly lost her balance at the sudden appearance of Kratos on the roof.

"Damn it, scare me half to death why don't you..." Aya grumbled in annoyance as the mercenary took a seat beside her.

He didn't say anything as he stared up at the stars, organizing his thoughts.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Aya inquired, looking at Kratos suspiciously out of one eye.

"I don't need as much sleep as the others. So I like to look at the stars," Kratos replied, not looking at her.

"Sure you do," Aya muttered, rolling her eyes. "You are totally the type to stargaze."

"Shows how much appearances can be deceiving," Kratos replied, tilting his head slightly to look in her direction.

Aya didn't reply, for at that moment the clouds blocking the moon cleared and the pale light illuminated the man's face. Aya was stuck by how angelic he looked; her heart skipped a beat.

The feeling didn't last as Aya instantly looked away, berating herself by hitting the side of head with her palm.

Kratos looked at the strange action in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Aya sighed, stopping her self-abuse. She leaned back at her hands to stare at the moon.

Kratos, though he now knew more about the girl, was still confused about her. He didn't believe her entire story. Kratos could tell she was hiding something important from them all. Frustrated, he furrowed his brow. He had come up here to drill Aya on her past and yet he was hesitating.

Glancing back over at Aya, who was now in the process of tying up most of her in a bun on the back of her head, he was stuck by how oddly familiar she suddenly looked.

"You know, you look a bit like-"

"It was nice talking to you, Kratos!" Aya hastily exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Better get to bed now, you know. Reserve my strength and all! Bye!"

Before Kratos could get another word in, Aya slid down the roof and jumped the short distance to the ground. He watched her run back to the hut she was staying in, noting she took down her hair as she ran.

"That was... odd..." he mused aloud, one eyebrow raised. Her behavior, he felt, just kept getting stranger.

Sighing in defeat, now knowing he wasn't going to get to ask her anything, Kratos changed his position on the roof so he now lay on his back – and got a better view of the starry sky.

Why had she gotten so jumpy when he started to mention the resemblance? He furrowed his brow. Aya had secrets. And he was going to get to the bottom of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose over the sleepy village, reflecting off the morning dew. However, nine people were not taking in the view.

Six of them had sacks filled with various gels and antidotes for their journey. Three were there to say goodbye.

Or would have, if they could find their director of transportation.

"And Aya is where?" Genis grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The half-elf mage was not a morning person.

"I don't know," Sheena mused, scratching her head in thought. "Perhaps she went out to the field?"

No one had a better idea, so the group made their way out of the village. Sure enough, out in the field was Aya, who had just finished carving something into the group with her sword. As they approached her, she slipped the thin blade back into its sheath.

"Morning!" she chirped, flipping her braid over her shoulder.

"That is so cruel..." Genis groaned at Aya's alertness. Raine smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Okay, I'm up... sheesh."

"What is this?" Raine asked, motioning towards the large, circular crest Aya had etched into the ground.

"This? It's to amplify the teleportation spell. Also," Aya explained, "it gives me better control of transporting larger groups."

"Interesting..." Raine mused, walking around the circle, studying it intensely.

"Does she, uh, always act like this?" Aya asked as Raine continued to study her work, rambling about various spells and scholars.

"That's the professor for you," Lloyd explained, shaking his head. "Just keep her away from ruins while we're there and she shouldn't be a problem."

"What was that?" Raine demanded, having picked up what Lloyd had said. Lloyd backed away, raising his hands in defense, chuckling nervously.

"N-nothing."

"Everyone say goodbye, I'm all set," Aya announced, squatting down and placing her right hand on the edge of the circle. She ignored the others' strange looks as she poured her energy into the carving.

With the circle now glowing healthily, Aya set about putting people in their places.

"Okay, now I don't care where you stand, just stay inside the inner circle," Aya directed.

Colette, Presea, and Regal watched from afar as Aya pushed and squished everyone into a proper place.

"Should we still let them go?" Colette asked, fretting nervously. She played with the cuff of her shirt in agitation.

"We cannot leave her plea of help unanswered," Regal replied, however not sounding very convincing.

"True. I agree with Regal. It is for the best that we remain behind," Presea agreed.

"Of course you agree! You get to stay with him!" Colette snapped uncharacteristically. Seeing Presea's shocked looked, Colette glanced away and muttered an apology.

"It's alright for you to worry about Lloyd and the others," Regal offered, knowing that this was harder on her than it was for them. They had each other while Colette was watching the one man she cared for going on an adventure where she could not follow.

Colette held her breath as Aya gave the signal that they were ready to go. She walked to the front of the inner circle, standing inside the ring.

She pulled out her sword and slammed it into the ground. A large, opaque bubble surrounded their friends and Aya. Wind began to spiral around the sphere created by the mana being used.

All three of them fought the pull of the wind.

"What an amazing amount of mana!" Presea shouted over the howling wind.

"Incredible!" Regal agreed.

Colette reclined to comment, her blue eyes wide in surprise. "What's happening?"

Regal and Presea looked at Colette in confusion as the sphere vanished, leaving no trace of their friends. Relieved of the force of the wind, Presea and Regal staggered as they regained their balance. Colette sank to her knees, shocked and confused.

"Colette, what's wrong?" Regal demanded, dropping to one knee and shaking the former chosen.

"Didn't you sense it?" she mumbled softly; Regal and Presea strained their ears to catch what she was saying. "Didn't you sense it!?"

"Sense what?" Presea replied, now concerned for their angelic friend.

"That mana... wasn't human..." Colette stated, resting her forehead in one hand.

"I would assume that the mana of Cadence, being a different world and all, would not be the same as the mana on Symphonia," Regal reasoned.

Colette violently shook her head. "That's not it!" She glared up at them both. "That mana belonged to Origin!"

"What? Colette, are you sure?" Presea pressed, surprised by Colette's outburst. "Aya isn't from Symphonia. How could her spell use Origin's mana?"

"Are you sure you're not making a mistake?" Regal offered. The alternative was too mind-boggling.

"Yes, I'm sure. That spell used the power of the Summon Spirit Origin. I'd bet my life on it," Colette replied, utterly convinced.

"If what you say is true..." Regal was unable to finish his sentence, unsure of what to say.

_To say that Aya's spell used Origin's mana would have to mean that Aya has a pact with Origin. But the only person Origin has a pact with is Lloyd. Even more so, if she had somehow found a way to make a second pact with the ancient spirit, it would mean Aya was actually from Symphonia._

Regal grunted, stumped. _None of it makes any sense. Did Aya lie to us_?

"What have we gotten our friends into?" Presea mused aloud as the three continued to stare at the space their friends had occupied moments before.

Not understanding the truth and left with the contradicting evidence, Presea and Regal started back towards the village to reclaim their belongings. They looked back to see Colette had not moved from her spot.

Sighing, they nodded in mutual agreement. The two of them would have to keep an eye on Colette.

Colette had noticed her friends get and up and leave and made no leave to follow them. Instead, she rose to her feet and walked over to the where the spell-circle had been carved into the ground.

All that remained now was a swirl of dirt and some faint markings.

"Lloyd..." she whispered, remembering his promise to her last night. She knew Lloyd wouldn't – no couldn't – lie to her. "Oh Martel, keep him safe. I need him to come back, because... I love him..."

Colette wiped away a stray tear that tried to fall. She flicked the droplet away with her finger. Yes, she loved him. Colette had never admitted that fact to anyone, even herself. It was comforting thought.

"Lloyd, I'll be right here waiting!" she shouted to the sky, hoping her feelings would find their way to him.

But Lloyd wouldn't receive them. He no longer existed in her Symphonia.

--Silverwings

Ah, now some things should be evident. Where did Lloyd and the others go? Where is Cadence exactly? How did Aya use Origin's mana? Stay tuned...


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: So sorry for the wait. I was going to update Sat by FF was down. ::sweatdrop:: In any case, I have over 8 pages of ToS goodness for ya to make up for it. (longest chapter yet!) Get ready for villain introductions and the person Aya works for. It's someone you might know. ::hinthint::

Reviewer Responses:

**Sir Exal **- Thanks! I actually had a lot of fun writing Zelos and plan to get him into more mischief. ::grin::

**Kazaana the Furyou Houshi** – You can't win, can you? :p pulls Colette off Sorry about not sending her along. I actually have a lot of difficulty writing her well, if you want to know. ::sweatdrop:: But she will be back in the story along with Regal and Presea eventually. ::grin::

**tomato LZ** – One of your earlier requests has been granted. Enjoy!

**SunkissSMB** – You think you know who Aya is? Great! I hope you're right. ::winkwink:: And sorry for making you confused. Everything will be explained… eventually… ::evil grin::

And I don't own ToS. Really wish I did. In any case, Enjoy!

**Tales of Symphonia: Gaiden**

**Chapter Six**

Raine was one of the first to awake after their journey. She sat up and gathered info on their surroundings, rubbing a sore spot on her head.

They had landed next to a patch of trees, which were stone grey. Raine gasped as she lightly ran her fingers over the bark. The trees had been petrified.

Raine noticed the ground was barren beneath her – cold dirt without a patch of grass. She looked out towards the horizon; her jaw dropped from shock.

The sky was a violent shade of purple. Clouds collided and dispersed with lightening and thunder on regular intervals. Mountains outlined the horizon – or what was left of them. What was once, Raine guessed, a beautiful mountain range was nothing more than a few intact triangles with large chucks obliterated from existence.

Sporadically along the ground were large craters, at least three kilometers in diameter.

"Shit," mumbled a voice to Raine's left. Raine turned around to see Aya, her back to her, slamming her fist into the trunk of a nearby tree, sending petrified splinters in several directions. Her left arm hung lifeless at her side.

"Aya!" Raine shouted, concerned at her condition, and jogging over to the injured girl. Aya looked up, eyes harsh but they softened as she saw Raine approaching.

"Welcome to Cadence," Aya mockingly offered. "Think I'm lying now?"

Raine was taken aback. Had Aya detected her mistrust? In any case, Raine shook her head, changing the subject.

"Let me see that arm," Raine ordered, reaching out and gently touching Aya's arm. She grimaced as the half-elven professor made her diagnosis. "How did you break it?"

"The fall," Aya grunted, shifting her body to move the broken arm out of Raine's reach.

"I see," Raine accepted, taking the weak excuse. She got up to fetch her staff. "In any case, I should cast a healing spell."

"NO!" Aya yelled, eyes glaring.

"But you can't walk around-"

"I said no!" Aya growled, getting to her feet and clutching her left arm to keep it still.

"What's going on?" Zelos asked, jogging over to where the two women were arguing. The others apparently were now awake and fetching their things which had scattered over the small area. However, it was obvious they were all listening intently.

"Aya, don't be stubborn and let someone heal that arm," Zelos criticized when Raine explained to him the situation.

Aya glared, though a bit softer, in his direction. Instead of complying she dropped to the ground and pulled over her bag of supplies. She pulled out a few splints and some bandages. With some effort, she managed to push up the sleeve of the oversized tunic and get it to stay up.

"I'm only going to explain this once," Aya growled in annoyance. She wiped some perspiration from her forehead before getting started on doing the splint herself. "No one will use any mana out in the open. Not a single bit. Monsters are attracted to mana usage. That's problem one. Problem two is the Order is constantly monitoring for unexpected mana use. Anyone other than the elves or angels in the Order is sentenced to execution for disobeying this decree."

Aya stopped speaking for a moment, struggling to keep the splints in place as she started to wrap the bandages.

"Honestly," Sheena groaned, walking over and taking over the process of setting Aya's arm.

"Right," Aya stated, now fully focused on explaining their situation. "We've landed about a two days walk to the safe haven known as my home. On the way there, no mana is to be used. I can't stress this enough. If we run into any demons or monsters on the way, only generic attacks can be used. This means that Sheena and the two elves will be defenseless at that time."

"Err… Aya…" Genis started, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "We're not elves."

"Huh?" Aya moaned; Sheena had just shifted her bones back into place. Despite how she looked, it was quite painful. "Oh, yeah… I figured as much. Now that doesn't mean that if run into any officials they'll know the difference.

"If, for what ever reason, we unfortunately run into a patroller from the Order, you two will be elves taking your new human slaves home. Got it?"

"Say what?" Lloyd gasped, outraged. "Why are the humans in slavery?"

"Lloyd, were you paying attention at all yesterday?" Kratos asked, shaking his head in shame as Lloyd laughed uneasily while scratching the side of his head.

"Speaking of the devil," Aya said, focusing her attention on the mercenary. "You won't use those wings of yours. That's all we need is for them to find an angel in the company of humans and one that… well, just keep the damn wings out of sight."

Lloyd and Zelos exchanged glances and mutually agreed to do the same.

"There!" Sheena exclaimed, sitting back and admiring the sling she had formed. Aya's broken arm was tightly wrapped and Sheena had even fastened a sling to keep it in place.

"Thank you," Aya said, completely sincere. "This will at least last until we get home. Then we can heal it."

"So, shall we get going then?" Zelos asked, clapping his hands together and a large smile on his face. "We aren't getting any younger just sitting here and the locale is giving me the creeps."

"You heard the man," Genis agreed, picking up his bag. Everyone, their bags and weapons in hand, trekked out in an easterly direction, heading straight for the remains of the mountains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was large and elegantly decorated. It should be; it was his private quarters and the room of the leader of the new world would have no less.

The walls and pillars of the room were made of violet marble; red streaks spiraled around the pillars themselves to the ceiling. In the rear of the room was a large bed. Black silk sheets lay delicately of a body.

The body belonged to Erebus, leader of Angelus and creator of the Order. Angelus contained himself and his three most trusted Seraphim.

Yes, Angelus had been his doing. Erebus had been against the formation of angels from inferior beings – anyone other than elves. In doing so, he had created the rebel organization and the top elven angels joined him in his quest to purify the angel race.

However, one angel created from a half-elf, beat Erebus at his own game. That angel had a group of half-elven angels and – what Erebus considered to be tarnish on his great race – an angelic human in his camaraderie.

In anger, Erebus sought the help of the Summon Spirits, who refused to break their pacts with the half-elf angel. Erebus finally found one who was free of a pact and tricked the naïve spirit to grant his wish.

But Erebus shouldn't have tried to deceive the spirit, who knew of the hatred burning inside of his soul. The spirit was forced to comply with his wish, as to their pact, but left Erebus under a curse.

He would be killed by that Erebus hated most. And until he was soundly defeated, he would be forced to repeat time with the knowledge of his misdeeds. Ah, if only the wise spirit had seen into the depths of Erebus' soul, perhaps he would have not chosen that particular curse.

Erebus was not one to let the curse stand in his way.

The angelic being opened his eyes, black pools full of nothing but hatred. He slowly sat up, the silk sheets sliding from his tanned, muscular body. He sighed in annoyance, running a hand through short but spiky white hair (though at the moment it was a bit tousled).

"Again?" he moaned, his voice deep and layered with bitterness. "Damn him," he growled, directing his anger at that Spirit who cursed him so.

He threw the sheets from his form, moved his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He slipped his feet into black shoes and adjusted the black belt to his red pants. He grabbed from the nightstand a red sleeveless shirt. Slipping it on, he crossed one side over the other and tied the second belt tightly.

Sending out a small mana burst, two black feathery wings sprouted from his back. He rolled his shoulders, cracking bones and sighing in relief. He pushed a strand of hair behind his pointed ears – a sign of his former life as an elf – and floated over to a large set of monitors.

His hands flying over the keys, the monitors blinked to life and cast a blue hue over the room. He brought up a particular window, which had a single number on it.

1,999,999.

Erebus clicked a few more keys and the numbers scrolled, changing.

2,000,000.

His eyes slimmed in anger, his teeth grinding with his frustration. Two million times he had repeated the same timeline. Each time it was slightly different. Each time something changed. A person, a place, the time of day. Yet the outcome was always the same. He would wake up and it would start again.

"What am I doing wrong?!" he shouted at no one.

"Lord Erebus, is everything all right?" came the concerned voice of a soldier from outside his chamber door.

"Yes!" Erebus snapped back. He then took a deep breath. "Yes. Thank you for your concern. Return to your post."

"Sir!"

Erebus muttered to himself again, running his hands through his hair. No, he couldn't tell anyone his secret. They'd think him mad and someone would most likely throw a coup and take away what he gave his sanity for – control of the world.

One of the monitors blinked red. One of his Seraphim was trying to contact him. Straightening, he clicked a small button under the monitor.

"Rhadamanthus," Erebus acknowledged the connection.

"Daman, please," the angel on the monitor grumbled at the use of his full name. The monitor only showed him from the shoulders up. Red hair spilled past what the camera could see and was held out of his face by black cloth that also covered his forehead. Bright blue-grey eyes stared at the camera, a hint of concern inside them.

He pushed his hair over his shoulder and off his black trench coat.

"Well?" Erebus demanded, irritated at the seraph's timing. The angel straightened his coat, flashing a white shirt underneath briefly.

"The scouts in my sector have reported seeing an unidentified party moving east towards-"

"Why are you reporting such a minor thing? Don't you know how to handle this on your own?" Erebus retorted, snorting in disgust.

"I would sir," Daman replied, taken aback by the look on his face. "One of the party members I felt would be of interest to you."

"Eh?" Erebus murmured, interested.

"Yes, it's one of the remaining rebels, sir," Daman explained, his face replaced with footage of a small band of people tracking across the barren land. His black eyes lit up excitedly, spotting the familiar face.

"Lord Erebus, waiting for orders," Daman inquired after a few moments of silence from his leader. Erebus chuckled to himself.

"Well, well… this _is_ amusing."

"I do not follow."

"Tell your patrol to follow them but keep out of sight. Have him report when they reach their base. We have had difficultly finding it and this is too good of an opportunity to crush the head of the rebellion."

"So, you don't want us to attack them?" Daman inquired, looking a tad confused. Erebus rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for your talents with magitechnology I would have left you on Derris-Kharlan," Erebus muttered quietly to himself. Aloud, he added, "We've had trouble finding their base. Why waste a perfectly good opportunity?"

"Yes, wise as always," Daman replied. He clicked off the camera on his side, falling back into a nearby chair.

"Yo, Sam," he called out tiredly. A bubbly blonde stuck her head in the door.

"Yes Lord Daman?" she asked, awaiting orders. Daman smiled wearily at his assistant, admiring her taste in clothes.

"Send an order to the patrolmen to keep tabs on that group and not interfere. Tell them to report back when the group reaches their base."

"Yes sir," she chirped, exiting the room in a flash, white feathers flowing gently in the air behind her.

Daman got his feet and stretched. His trench coat shifted, revealing two dagger-like blades at his hips. Slouching, she slipped his hands into his coat pockets.

He glanced back at the monitor, where a still of the rebel lingered. Honey-brown hair framed the girl's face.

"Poor girl. Pity, too. She's a real cutie," he lamented, sighing. He flipped off the light as he left the room. Daman then made his way to his chambers being long overdue for some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put me down, Zelos!" Aya growled in annoyance. Yes, she had been exhausted from transporting everyone there but that was no reason for the red-haired swordsman to have to carry her – piggyback style – to their destination.

"No can do, sweetie pie," Zelos replied, glancing back and smiling brightly. "Though I can't say I'm not enjoying being so close to such a beauty."

"Kratos is so dead," Aya muttered in return, a sour look on her face.

Indeed, the marked man walked several paces behind the agitated looking girl. He frowned, thinking about the first half of their trek.

Aya hadn't said anything of her lack of mana to the others. Even though Kratos had noticed the decline, she had kept on using what remained of her supply to keep herself upright and walking. It didn't take long for Aya to start stumbling and sweating greatly from the effort.

It had been Zelos who had nominated to carry the girl when Kratos had brought up how tired she looked. No one protested aloud, except perhaps Sheena, though the Shinobi had kept quiet, clenching both fists and teeth at the idea.

Kratos glanced over to the Summoner from under his veil of brown hair, and had to keep back a chuckle as she was glaring daggers at Zelos.

_If looks could kill_, he mused silently.

"Hey Kratos," Lloyd stated, dropping back to join his father. He scratched the back of his head, hesitant to continue.

"What is it?" Kratos replied, focusing most of his attention to Lloyd.

"I was thinking…. Doesn't this area reminding you of Tethe'alla?"

"Hmm?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at his son's observation. Lloyd's face reddened.

"I mean… it looks like the Triet Desert… and these mountains we're heading to… they don't look like the Ossa Mountains to you?"

Kratos glanced over towards the remnants of the mountain range. He tried to visualize what his son was saying. He would be the one to ask, having roamed the world for four thousand years.

"I think you are imagining things," Kratos explained, not seeing what Lloyd saw. "Homesick already?"

"No!" Lloyd countered. "It just looked familiar. Anyway, just forget I asked…" With that, Lloyd jogged forward and caught up with Genis and starting up another conversation.

"I'm guessing Lloyd just asked you the same question, going by the look on your face," Raine spoke up, coming parallel to the former seraphim.

"He asked you as well?" Kratos replied, crossing his arms in thought. "And?"

"I probably replied the same way you did. He's seeing things," Raine answered, nodding matter-of-factly. "They couldn't possibly be the same. This is Cadence, not Symphonia."

"Exactly."

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Zelos, seriously put me down!" Aya yelped from the front of their group. "Watch where you're putting those hands, buster!"

"Zelos Wilder," growled the Shinobi, storming up to the red-head that was grinning like a Cheshirecat.

Kratos stopped walking and watched the scene unfold, a humorous smile on his face. Raine stopped as well, glancing curiously at the mercenary beside her.

"What's so funny?" she inquired, a smug look on her face. It wasn't very often one saw Kratos smile for a reason other than a sarcastic smirk.

"Heh," Kratos replied, tilting his head so as to hide his eyes from Raine with his hair. "Just… reminiscing."

Ignoring the confused look upon the healer, Kratos strolled off to be alone.

"Reminiscing?" she asked herself. She crossed her arms in thought.

"Raine! A little help here!" Genis half-shouted. Raine snapped out of her train of thought and brought her attention to the group.

It seemed that Lloyd and Genis were having great difficulty pulling the ninja back and out of reach of her victim, who now lay dazed on the ground. Raine noted the typical swirly eyes and large red hand print indented on his face.

"Zelos," she sighed, shaking her head. "Sheena, there's no need to kill the man."

The Shinobi glared back at the half-elf before ripping her arms free of Genis and Lloyd. Straightening her outfit, she glared one final time at the former chosen before turning on her heel with a 'hmph' and storming over a few paces and dropping to the ground, fuming.

Aya was also on the ground, face red from embarrassment. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was exhausted and it was taking the last of her mana just to stay conscious. _What I wouldn't give to just sleep for the next day or so_, she thought longingly. But Aya knew this was not a possibility until they got to her home base. Self-consciously, she pulled the collar of the tunic up again. It kept slipping down, revealing more skin than she liked.

_I also plan to get some clothes that actually fit… for once… In any case…_ Aya took a few moments to look at the surrounding area. A smile appeared on her face.

"About time, damn it," she mumbled, shakily getting to her feet. Everyone turned to watch as Aya shakily made her way ahead of them.

She stopped at an opening that lay at the base of one whole mountain and one half-mountain. She placed her right hand out, pressing against thin air.

Aya's memory stone began to glow brightly.

"What the hell?" Lloyd gasped in shock. A giant hole was opening up in the air, revealing a few spots of grass and part of blue circular building appeared.

"Well, you going to stand out here all day?" Aya chuckled, looking back at them. "Welcome to the rebel base."

"Amazing cloaking technology…" Raine murmured in awe. She crossed her arms and placed her chin in one hand. "This is much more advanced than what we have back in Symphonia." She turned to Aya, eye's wide and pleading. "Oh, do you think I could just take a tiny little peak at the magitechnology running the device?"

"Err…" Aya replied, a small sweatdrop forming. "You'll have to ask the boss about that…"

Within a few minutes, everyone was inside the barrier. Aya stepped inside and removed her hand. The hole she had formed closed up. The others looked at the barrier from this side and noticed it was a dome of hexagonal shapes.

The group looked around at the several smaller buildings that were situated around the main blue building. Several people peeked out of windows or out of doors at the newcomers.

"Okay… if you could all wait here a moment, I'll fetch the boss," Aya explained. She took a few steps forward, toward the blue building, and nearly fell on her face. However, she was able to regain her footing in time to keep from falling.

Zelos took a step forward. "You sure about that? It doesn't look like you can walk far at all without help," Zelos stated, concerned. His concerned look turned into a smug grin. "I could always just carry you again."

Aya only glared back her negative response. She began to climb the short set of stairs to get up to the main building of their base.

"YOU!" shrieked a high pitched voice. All attention was turned to a flying green blur. Aya didn't have time to dodge as she was tackled full force. Aya and her attacker tumbled down the stairs before rolling to a stop. Aya was pinned underneath the attacker.

"It's all your fault! YOURS!" the woman shrieked again. Long, unkempt, graying green hair surrounded her face. An insane grin slowly formed on her face. She pulled out a small dagger from the belt loop of the black dress she was wearing. "Die!"

Aya barely stopped the woman, grabbing her wrists and pushing up with all the force she had left to keep the dagger away from her.

"Aya!" several of her comrades shouted out.

"Do not interfere!" she grunted back, confusing several of them.

"She's gone because of you. Never to come back. Never…" the woman cried out, partially angry and partially hysterical. "Everything will die! Just like before. Death! It's all your fault!"

Aya struggled with the attacker. The assailant, noticing she was getting no where, removed one hand from the handle of her dagger and slammed her fist into Aya's broken arm. Aya choked back a scream of pain and at the same time lost her grip on her attacker's arm.

"DIE!"

Aya eyes widened and she did her best to jerk her neck out of the way of the blade as it came crashing down. The blade was imbedded in dirt instead of flesh, but didn't miss entirely. A long bloody line formed on the right side of her face.

"Why can't we stop this?" Sheena grumbled as the assailant laughed hysterically and pulled the blade from the ground, preparing to attack again.

"Why aren't they helping?" Genis demanded, looking around as the members of base – instead of coming out to help – merely shut their windows and doors to avoid watching the scene.

"Dammit! I'm not going to sit here and watch her die," Lloyd growled, drawling his swords. Before anyone could stop him, he charged the two women.

Aya, who was concentrating on stopping the assailant's next attack so as not be killed, saw Lloyd charging out of the corner of her eye.

"I said, stay back!" Aya snapped, stretching out her good arm. Lloyd didn't see the spell coming and crashed headfirst into the green force field.

The woman saw the opening and struck again; this time she aimed for a larger target, stabbing Aya's abdomen.

"No!" Lloyd shouted, slamming his fists against the barrier. _Why was Aya doing this to herself?_ Lloyd thought angrily. A thought most likely shared by his friends, who watched eyes wide in horror as the woman pulled out the dagger.

"See? Just like her! Death… all that's left is death…" she rambled, totally oblivious to Aya's bleeding corpse below. "Always blood… so much blood…" Then she began to sob uncontrollably, so much so her shoulders began to shake.

"Now I'm lost," Zelos mumbled, his face pale. As if in response, the crazed woman – with tears still flowing freely – took up her knife once more.

"It's only fair…. it is all your fault…" Again she stabbed downwards. Metal ripping through flesh. One, two, three times.

Lloyd gripped the hilts of his blades tightly. Along with Aya's life-force, the barrier was fading. In just a few moments he would be able to break through.

"That's ENOUGH."

The crazed woman stopped in mid strike, looking up blankly at the owner of that commanding voice. Lloyd and the others did the same, confused at what could cause an insane person to listen to reason.

At the door to the blue base stood a man who looked like he took nothing less than absolute respect. His head was completely bald, all the hair shaved off. Blue eyes glared angrily at the aging, yet insane, woman still sitting atop the bleeding girl.

He wore black pants and a loose white shirt over which he worse a reddish bronze armor which covered his chest and back. Matching arm guards covered his lower arms and hands.

"You will cease this nonsense and return to your quarters," he commanded, taking a few steps forward.

"But… but…" the woman stuttered, dropping the bloodied blade in fright. "It was all her fault. It was! She needed to be punished…"

"That decision was not left up to you," he stated calmly, though his voice was thick with anger. He snapped his fingers twice and two men came forward from one of the smaller shacks.

"Sir?"

"Put her back in her chambers. And make sure the door stays locked this time," he ordered, though a little regretfully.

The two men each grabbed an arm of the now apologetic woman, dragging her away. None of them noticed the barrier had been dropped, or that Aya had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Zelos, Kratos!" Raine called out, running towards the body. She didn't need to finish her reasoning as the two magic swordsmen followed close behind.

"Dammit… She's lost a lot of blood…" Raine muttered, quickly examining Aya's condition. "You two, I'll need a constant stream of healing spells on her to keep her alive while I summon up enough mana to fix the damage.

"Right," the two replied in unison, holding their blades horizontal. Both charged their mana, a whitish spell circle appearing beneath their feet. "Healing Stream."

Raine began to summon as much of her mana as she could as the bluish energy surrounded the wounded girl, keeping her alive and healing her minor injuries.

The leader stood back and watched this display, while at the same time taking note of the allies Aya had brought back with her. He smiled at one in particular.

"Revive!" Raine shouted, released the mana she had just stored. A rainbow aura surrounded Aya's body. The wounds instantly healed themselves, including her arm from earlier.

Kratos and Zelos both put away their swords. Raine fell back, suddenly weak from the sudden large use of mana.

"Raine, you okay?" Genis asked in concern, running over to his sister. Raine chuckled.

"I'll be fine. Just a little light headed after releasing so much mana, that's all."

"Nicely done," the leader applauded, walking over to them with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry for the welcome. She's been a little... out of it lately and must have gotten loose."

"I'll say," Zelos muttered quietly, annoyed.

"Who are you?" Sheena asked, hands on her hips. "Not anyone could control an insane person with their voice like that."

"Duly noted," he lamented. Shrugging off the sudden regret, he smiled and bowed in welcome. "I am the leader of this last resistance. People call me Hiro."

"Terrible pun, don't you think…" Genis replied, sweatdropping.

Hiro shrugged. "It is what it is."

Ignoring them for a moment, he walked over to Aya's body and picked it off the ground.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take her to the infirmary as she most likely needs her rest after her ordeals. If you go inside the base, one of the guards will take you to my quarters. I can then explain what's been happening," he smiled wryly, "heroes from Symphonia."

**--Silverwings**

Welcome to Cadence indeed. Like the villain? Know who Hiro is? ::grin::

Hiro will explain the recent rumblings in Cadence. Kratos will reminisce of days gone past. Aya will finally get clothes that fit! And what's this… the group's first day and they already have to save a damsel in distress? This may be Zelos' lucky day… or will Sheena kill him first? Stay tuned…


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hey all. Sorry for the long delay in chapters. The last month of school is always the worst. ::sigh:: So here is the 11-page chapter to apologize and tie you over till I update again, which may not be till the new year (sorry!). In any case, on to reviews!

**Charlett-The-Druid** – Bring Colette back? Hmm… I was thinking of doing something with her… ::grin:: So you might see her sooner than you think!

**Pant Burner** – Um... ::sends out a squad of Mizuho assassins:: Okay. ::ahem:: Nothing to see here. Moving on!

**Ahro** – Thanks so much! Your guess is… well I know who she reminds him of. But I'm not saying. YET. ::cue evil laughter::

**SunkissSMB** – Wow. Snotty? Hmm… Interesting, but neat! Wasn't intended… or was it? :p The villain creeped you out? Great! It's what all villains should do!

And now, without further ado, ENJOY!

**Tales of Symphonia: Gaiden**

**Chapter Seven**

Hiro pulled up the sheets of the bed and tucked Aya in. Sighing, he sat back on his heals.

"No need to fake anymore. It's just us," he spoke aloud, a wry smile on his face. Aya's eyes opened immediately and she sat up.

"Amazing…" she murmured. "I don't think they intended it, but the combination of those spells restored a good deal of my mana."

"Ayame," Hiro spoke, using her full name. It was a rare occasion for her full name to be used. Aya turned her full attention to him, realizing the conversation was going to be serious.

"Yes?"

"You were only supposed to bring back Lloyd," he stated clearly, blue eyes locked on hers.

"I know that… it's just…" Aya stared down at her feet at the end of the bed. "They wouldn't let me take Lloyd alone. They didn't trust me."

"I told you how to convince them, so I don't think you're being honest with me," Hiro explained. Aya winced; she had been caught. Hiro chuckled and stood up and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He plopped one hand on top of her head and ruffled her head. "You're like a daughter to me. It'll take much more that an eye diversion to get by me."

"I'm sorry… It was weak and I've put things in danger…" Aya confessed, shutting her eyes from seeing his disappointment.

Hiro smiled and shook his head. "No, Aya. I shouldn't have sent you there. I should have figured you'd want to spend more time with them. It's only natural."

"It's so hard, though…. I want to tell them so badly…" Aya admitted with a sigh. "But I can't."

"Exactly. In any case, you held yourself together back there. I'm surprised," he changed the subject, his voice tinted with praise.

"Lloyd looked like he was going to kill her… and she was like a mother to me… and I know how she is…" Aya tried to explain in a modest tone, but was failing miserably. Hiro rarely gave out praise and to be sent at her caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"Of course. Now, I'll go have a talk with our heroes. You get some rest and find a set of clothes that fit when you're done," Hiro made clear, rising to leave. He barely got to the door when Aya posed a question.

"By the way, where's Rin? I was sure she would have been to see me by now."

The way Hiro froze in mid-motion set off alarm bells in Aya's brain. Something wasn't right. She frowned, realizing Hiro had planned not to tell her about it.

"Aya… Rin's been… she was…" His shoulders became hunched up as he clenched his fists angrily. He was having great difficulty saying it. "They got Rin."

"What?! But how? When?" Aya gasped, surprised and upset. Hiro looked over his shoulder, his eyes' sad.

"They thought she was you."

* * *

Hiro inputted the security code and the metallic doors slid open. He entered the room, very aware of the six pairs of eyes looking his way. The doors shut with a soft click and Hiro casually made his way to the vacant seat at the end of the table. 

The others had taken their own seats and there were small glasses of water at each seat.

"Well, I went over with Aya what she told you. So before I discuss more recent events, are there any questions?"

It seemed that none of the Spymphonians had expected the floor to be open to them so quickly.

"The cloaking device used around the base," Raine spook up, resting her elbows on the table, "it must run on a huge amount of mana. What do you use as its source?"

"We use these stones here," Hiro explained, pulling down the collar of his shirt. A red gem gleamed in the sudden exposure of light.

"Is that another Memory Stone?" Zelos asked, one eyebrow raised.

"A what?" Hiro asked, also confused.

"A Memory Stone," Kratos spoke up. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. He locked his own visible eye with Hiro's before continuing. "Aya uses one to amplify her abilities. Though I believe work no differently then our Exspheres."

"Like an Exsphere?" Lloyd exclaimed, eyes wide.

Hiro's eyes slimmed, as he placed his elbows on the table, and clasped his hands together.

"I see. I'm not sure what you mean by Exsphere, but this is not a Memory Stone. Memory Stones are lower level amplifiers," Hiro explained.

"Amplifier? Then it does work no differently than an Exsphere," Genis realized, speaking for the group.

"Perhaps. Here in Cadence, there are three levels of amplifiers. First – and lowest – are Memory Stones: created from the life of one human or half-elf."

"Say what?" Lloyd stammered. He slammed his fist on the table. "Are you saying you sacrifice peoples' lives for these amplifiers?"

"Lloyd," Kratos stated calmly. Lloyd looked over to his father, who merely shook his head. Growling in annoyance, he dropped forcefully into his seat and checked his anger.

"We don't sacrifice anything," Hiro mumbled, eyes downcast. "Memory Stones are made from peoples' life force, but they are created after one has died naturally. They can only be equipped by those directly related by blood. Hence the name.

"Second level amplifiers, like my own, are called Augmenters. These are created from a mixture of natural mana and life force of a half-elf or elf. There are very few of these left due to the decline of natural mana in the world."

"Natural mana?" Sheena asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "What, like the elements?"

"Precisely. The final type of amplifier has no name, for they are no longer in existence. We tried to recreate these amplifiers, but without any luck. There is some unknown scientific element in these amplifiers that we could not artificially create."

There was silence afterwards. Hiro looked around and seeing no one else posing questions, he reached for a clipboard lying on the table.

"Now, as you know we sent Aya to Symphonia to bring the Eternal Swordsman here," Hiro explained. He looked over at Lloyd. "Do you know why?"

"Because you need the power of the Eternal Sword, right?" Lloyd answered, looking as those this was obvious.

"Something like that," Hiro replied. "However, whatever plans we need you for have had to be pushed back."

"Pushed back? Do you think we have all the time in world here?" Zelos criticized.

"I know we don't. I'm asking this as… a favor," Hiro lamented, looking away.

"Oh, this should be good," Zelos stated, exasperated and rolling his eyes. "I would think you should be the ones doing us the favor."

"Zelos!" snapped Sheena, tugging on his hair and pulling him back down into his seat. "Show some respect, alright?"

"He's right, I have not the right to ask you this," Hiro sighed.

"Ask us what?" Lloyd inquired. _It couldn't hurt to know what the favor is, could it?_

"I need you to rescue…my daughter."

* * *

Aya was upset and at the same time angry. She stormed over to a large chest of drawers and dug through clothes. She was dismayed to find nothing of her own left. Grunting unhappily that yet again she would be wearing clothes that were not her own, she pulled out the only outfit Rin owned that could be qualified _as_ clothes. 

She quickly pulled on the thick ivory under-armor that would protect her stomach, torso, and upper body. She then slipped into a forest green fighting kimono. Adjusting it over the armor, she hooked the two clasps next to her shoulder.

Two slits in the ankle length dress came up to her thighs. Within minutes she slipped on worn brown boots and buckled the belt that held up her sword around her waist. Aya grabbed a black square piece of cloth from the top of the dresser and used it to tie back her hair. (a/n: think bandana tied up Cinderella style.)

The door to the room slid open as she left and closed automatically as she went down the hall. She knew Hiro would be briefing the people from Symphonia on what happened that morning. She wanted to be there to explain. Aya didn't know why but she felt she needed to be the one to tell them.

As she approached the conference room, Aya slowed. She could hear the voices from inside carry through the door.

"I need you to rescue…my daughter." Aya blinked. That was Hiro and he sounded like he was begging.

"What?" Lloyd gasped.

"She was kidnapped by the Order a few days after Aya left to bring you all here," Hiro explained.

"Could you explain what happened?" Raine inquired.

"We couldn't let the Order think that Aya was missing. We know they keep tabs on some of our movements. So we had Rin impersonate her. She was out on a scouting mission with a friend when they were attacked. They haven't been seen since."

Aya choked back a cry of disappointment. Hiro hadn't mentioned _she_ had been taken as well. Aya knew full well who this friend was. She felt hurt that Hiro would not tell her such an important fact.

_Why?_ she wondered before a sudden sense of anger began to form inside her. She had the sudden urge to just barge in and interrupt the meeting. Aya squared her shoulders, preparing to do just that when one of the soldiers inside shouted,

"Sir! We're picking up a transmission from the Order. It appears they are broadcasting some sort of public message."

"Put it up immediately," Hiro ordered. Aya dashed forward into the room immediately. Everyone looked over at her in surprise, sans both Hiro and Kratos. Zelos let out a whistle of admiration before being slapped by Sheena.

"Hello renegades," a calm voice echoed from the black screen. A light flickered on, illuminating the owner of the voice. Short white spiky hair covered his head as he stared ahead with solid black eyes. He smiled comfortably, like one who holds all the cards in poker.

"Erebus," Hiro growled, oblivious to the fact that the Angelus leader couldn't here him.

"I'm sure there are some new guests with you, to which I extend my humble greetings."

"What's his deal?" Genis mumbled to Lloyd, who shrugged.

"I'm not one for much chit-chat. What fun would it be if I spilled my master plan to you now?" he joked, his confident smile never wavering. "In any case, I've been a bit bored and love to play."

"What's the bastard getting at?" Hiro growled. "We aren't pawns to be played with!"

"As you've probably gathered, I have your precious daughter and her tutor. So how about a game of chance? I'll give you forty-eight hours to save their lives before I execute them both. Seem fair enough? If you get to them, I'll let them go. If not, they die. Isn't it grand?"

Erebus laughed heartily before glaring at the screen. "Entertain me this time."

The screen went black.

Hiro slammed his fists into the table causing cracks to form beneath them.

"Damn it."

"Shit," Aya mumbled, closing her eyes to keep from crying. Her fists were curled into balls, fingernails digging into her palms. She ignored the pain as she snapped her gaze at Hiro. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiro didn't respond. Instead he closed his eyes, mentally trying to calm himself down.

"Damn it, don't ignore the question!" Aya snapped, clenching her fists tighter.

"I'm not ignoring the question, Aya," Hiro argued back, walking over to a subordinate. "I cannot remove the blame."

"Did I say this was your fault?" Aya cried out. She gasped suddenly, a realization hitting her so hard, she had to lean back against the wall to support herself. "So that's why… oh my god…"

"What's going on?" Lloyd demanded, looking from one to the other.

"The woman who attacked Aya this morning is my wife," Hiro explained dryly, tossing a photograph onto the table, and ignoring the rest of the explanation. "This is a picture of Aya and Rin, my daughter, taken a few years back."

Beside Aya in the photo was a smiling young girl. Blue hair covered half of her face and she looked like she was laughing at the cameraman.

"I know I brought you here to save our world," Hiro mumbled softly, "but please save her first."

"You would risk the world for one person?" Kratos demanded harshly from the back of the room. Hiro looked back at him, his gaze surprisingly sad.

"I believe it is worth it. I have a friend who would agree."

Kratos stared back, his face blank. However, something clicked inside his brain and instead decided to ponder it instead.

Zelos looked over at the picture and only needed one look to decide.

"Lloyd, we gotta save her," he ordered. "I, the great Zelos Wilder, could never leave such a beauty in distress!"

"Oh brother," Sheena moaned, rolling her eyes.

"We don't know a thing about our enemy. We'll have to organize before just barging in there," Raine calculated, fingering her coffee mug. "That man… seemed too aloof. We can't go in over our heads."

"Raine is right. We have the time. We should use it to rest and set off for there base tomorrow," Kratos agreed, looking around for agreement.

Aya looked around in disbelief. "I don't believe it. You actually trust him?"

"We can only assume he'll keep up his end of the bargain," Sheena reasoned. "We need to get information about his base; troop strength, etcetera before we rush in there."

"You research all you want," Aya spat, eyes glaring. "I'm going."

She turned around swiftly and stormed to the door. Everyone jumped up to try and stop her. Kratos, being the closest to the door, jumped to his feet and grabbed Aya's wrist. She grunted in surprise at the iron grip on her arm holding her back.

"Let me go," she growled dangerously.

"Your emotions are clouding your better judgment," Kratos calmly explained, staring unflinching back at Aya's death glare. "I don't think your friend would want you to rush to your death while trying to save her."

"What do you know?" snarled Aya, her eyes darkening to a violent shade of violet. Her honey-brown hair began to stand on end and small sparks snapped in the air around her.

Several crackled near Kratos' right hand, which held her back. Regardless of the burns inflicted on him, Kratos didn't even flinch.

"Aya!" Hiro stated firmly. She ignored the unspoken order to stop.

"Do you honestly think you can beat them alone?" Kratos asked, his voice deadly serious.

Aya growled in frustration, looking away. "I won't…." Aya started, staring at the floor. She snapped her head up quickly, glared straight at Kratos' face. "I won't let them kill another person important to me!" she snapped.

With a sudden burst of strength that, quite frankly, surprised the seraphim, Aya yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran down the hall.

"Dude, shouldn't we stop her?" Zelos offered, preparing to give chase.

"That won't be necessary. She isn't leaving the base," Hiro replied, exhaling his frustration and slumping down in a nearby chair. He folded his hands together and massaged his temples with his thumbs.

"Um I may be the only one here, but did anyone think that was a bit out of character?" Sheena mused aloud, posing her thoughts.

"Yeah. What was with that energy? And why was she so angry?"

Everyone turned to look at Hiro, who glanced back at them with one blue eye open.

"Why does everyone assume I have the answers?" he wondered aloud. "Short answer," he stated, staring down at the table, "Aya gained several traits from her parents before they were killed."

"Woah," Lloyd mumbled. "Did this Erebus guy do it?"

"Yeah, he did. Or his minions, no one really knows. Her father was killed before she was born. Her mother died right in front of her, so to speak, when she was only a baby."

"So to speak?" Sheena inquired. Hiro looked up at her and mused quietly for a moment. "She was thrown from a cliff just before her mother died – by her very own mother."

"Damn… to think I had it rough," Zelos mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he recalled all his complaints of being the Chosen.

"In any case, it seems her father was a proficient magic user and Aya specializes in thunder skills specifically."

Lloyd looked downcast, thinking to himself and studying his travel-worn boots. He glanced sideways at his father, who also seemed to be deep in thought and studying the small burn wounds on his hand.

"-I think it's a good idea to rest. The guards outside will lead you to your sleeping quarters," Hiro offered, snapping Lloyd out of his musing. "Raine, I'll have any files on Erebus sent to your room for you to study."

"I appreciate it," Raine acknowledged.

"It's the least I can do," Hiro replied, smiling slightly before excusing himself from the group.

* * *

Several hours later, Kratos still found himself unable to sleep. Too many things were nagging at his mind. He growled softly at his own inability to solve the massive jigsaw problem his brain had created. 

He looked at his hand where Aya had scarred him earlier. Even though the blemishes were no longer there, he could still remember how surprised he was her sudden explosion of energy and strength. No ordinary person could force an Angel's grip away like she had done. Then there was this "friend" Hiro had referred to. If it wasn't enough that Kratos was feeling that he had met Hiro before, Hiro seemed to be giving off a vibe like he knew them all personally.

The whole situation bothered him. Kratos preferred to be in a position of control or at least feel like he held some of the cards. But all of his movements were being directed by someone else. It was nerve-racking.

Kratos glanced over at his son, who snorted in his sleep and rolled over in bed. Kratos smiled, amused at how innocent his son could be sometimes. His gaze fell to Lloyd's bag, which rested on the floor. A medium sized worn brown book was peaking out of the top of the bag.

_It couldn't be…_

Kratos' own eyes went wide. Silent as a cat, he snuck over to Lloyd's bag and carefully pulled out the book. His suspicions were confirmed.

Gently he ran his hands over the cover, half expecting the relic to disappear in his hands. He glanced over at the sleeping boy, tilting his head in admiration. Kratos wondered if Lloyd even understood the importance of the book in his hands.

Quietly, Kratos walked over to the windowsill. He sat down, exhaling and closing his eyes. There, on his eyelids, he could see her scribbling away in this very book. How he mocked her for keeping it. Kratos opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. _What a fool I was…_

Gingerly, he opened the diary to the first page and the picture it contained. Sadly, he looked over the people smiling happily up at him. There was himself, not looking a year younger even if the picture was taken nearly twenty years ago.

Then there was her. Anna. How beautiful she looked then. Dark brown hair was tied with a simple ribbon to the side, the long ponytail resting over her shoulder. She was looking at him, a large smile on her face. She was holding up a small bundle.

Lloyd.

He was so small then. Kratos mused he must have been only a newborn in the photo. Anna was holding him up for the photo, but the baby was not cooperating. Kratos half-smiling/half-wincing as the small child had a chunk of his hair in its puny fist.

_Anna… if only you could see how much he has grown. Lloyd would have made you proud…_

Kratos turned the page and read over Anna's first entry. It was severally faded and hard to read. Some of the words were partially worn away.

_Hello diary! I've decided to start one so I will be able to look back on these days and remember everything. I couldn't be happier than I am now. The people on the front page? My loving husband and new love of my life._

_Oh, Kratos. How happy you are now. I remember when I first met you; I didn't think I'd ever see you truly smile. The passage of time is truly incredible. I remember the day we met; it'll be close to two and a half years now. Amazing, isn't it? I still remember it, like it was yesterday…_

* * *

A lithe young woman looked around the busy town. Dressed plainly in a simple white sun dress, she drew no attention from the people bustling around. This actually made her happy as she wasn't in a mood to be noticed. 

Anna sidestepped out of the way as a small boy nearly ran her down on his way to the market. She couldn't help but chuckle at his behavior or at his youthfulness.

Tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, she entered the weapon shop.

"Can I help you, miss?" the store owner asked, wiping his hands clean of the polish he had just been finished using.

"Err… yes. I'm looking for a staff," Anna mumbled, unsure of how to ask for assistance in this matter.

"Staff, eh? Traveling or for fighting?" he asked, motioning her over to a part of the store.

"I guess for both," she replied. The store owner chuckled.

"Everyone has their reasons, I guess; though swords are a bit more appropriate for battle."

"Personal preference, I guess," the girl shrugged. Anna scanned the selection, blue eyes attentive to detail.

"So what does a pretty young thing like you plan on doing?" the store owner inquired, handing her a staff to try. The woman looked taken aback. "Hey, I need more information to choose the best weapon."

"I'm…I have to be on the move constantly," Anna lamented quietly.

"I see…" the man agreed before selecting a staff and handing it to her. "This here is solid steel. Sturdy and yet not too heavy. Should last you quite a while."

"Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?" the girl inquired, reaching for her purse.

The owner shook his head. "No, miss. It's on the house."

"But…"

"No buts about it," the storekeeper stated firmly. Looking around carefully, he pulled her head down close to his. "Listen. If you are in need of some protection from _those_ guys, I here there's a mercenary staying at the House of Salvation nearby."

"What? But how…"

The shopkeeper smiled. "It isn't likely for a human to be running in this day and age without reason," he stated. A small group of people entered the shop, the door's bell dinging as it opened.

"If you plan to be traveling far, ma'am, stop by Marble's. She'll give you a good deal on gels," he stated loudly. "Have fun traveling to Asgard and say hi to your mother for me."

The woman looked at him strangely but smiled anyway. "Thank you so much!" Anna cheerily replied before slipping out the door.

"Sir," one of the three men stepped forward. He and his companions were dressed in light armor and helmets covered their faces. But they all bore the same insignia: Desians from Palmacosta Human Ranch.

"Can I help you?" the storekeeper replied icily, making no effort to hide his dislike.

"Store owner Neil, we here to report that a human has escaped the ranch. If you see anyone suspicious or looking for a quick deal to get out of town, report it immediately. Anyone found helping the escapee will be sentenced to death by General Kvar's orders."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you," Neil replied. Nodding in approval, the three Desians exited the store. Neil exhaled and breathed deeply.

"That was a little too close. I hope she makes it," he mused aloud before going back to his polishing.

* * *

Anna arrived at the House of Salvation the next day, tired and hungry. She wiped the sweat from her brow before entering the small building. Ignoring the strange looks of the priest who had just started his morning prayers, she trudged up the stairs to the small inn. 

"Wow, you look exhausted," the woman at the desk exclaimed worriedly, walking over and catching Anna before she collapse on her own two feet. "This way, miss."

"Moneys…in the bag…" Anna mumbled, already half-asleep. She remembered being gently let down onto something soft and warm. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The woman on duty smiled, relieved. "Poor child," she mumbled softly before returning to her post. She'd let the girl pay in the morning.

The next day, Anna awoke and finally felt refreshed. Leaving her staff and bag next to her bed, she pulled out 100 gald and handed it over to the woman at the desk. As she made her way downstairs to see what was for breakfast, she combed her fingers through her hair.

Several people were already awake and making their way around the buffet table. Anna scanned the crowd but didn't see anyone that looked mercenary-ish. Wondering if she perhaps missed him, Anna forced her way over to the table and grabbed two soft, warm rolls.

"Did you see that man outside?" mumbled one of the guests.

"I bet he's one of those killers-for-hire, judging by the sword he has."

Anna's eyes went wide. So he hadn't left yet after all.

"But those types never stick around for long."

"And good riddance, too. They always bring trouble."

"Hey, I hear he's injured from protecting some village in the north."

"Not very likely."

Anna missed the rest of the conversation as she made her way outside. Taking a bite of one of her rolls, she chewed thoughtfully as she looked around. A lone dog rested in the sun. Two or three travelers looked like they were packing up to leave. One lone man was resting underneath a tree, a dark cloak hiding his form.

Deciding the rustic fellow must be the mercenary that people were talking about, Anna cautiously made her way over. Reddish brown hair covered his head and hid half his face like a veil. He looked up as she approached, one brown eye taking her in. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Yes?" he asked, seeing as she wasn't going to be the one to entice conversation.

"Um… right… I, uh, heard from the owner of this shop in Palmacosta…"

"Neil," he stated, his face unwavering.

"Okay…" she replied, still a bit nervous. Anna didn't know why, but something about him... "Look, he said there was a mercenary here and-"

"You can't afford me," the swordsman replied, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree, basically ending the conversation.

"But…" Anna was stuck for ideas. Sure, she didn't have any money now. It seems she would have to go on her journey alone. She shook her head; no, she was going to need help. "Please. I know I can't pay you back right away, but-"

"There!"

Anna inhaled sharply and turned around abruptly. The three Desians that had wandered into Neil's shop earlier had apparently followed her here. Two held spears and one fingered the whip at its side. The one with the whip stepped forward.

"24601, you are hereby required to return to Palmacosta Human Ranch. Resistance is futile," he stated clearly. Several of the other guests made their way inside, shutting the doors and praying this didn't become an ugly event.

"I'm not going back," Anna stated defiantly, reaching for the staff upon her back. However, it wasn't there. She gasped in realization; remembering she left her only weapon up by her bed. She scowled.

"There, there 24601. No need to get defensive," jeered the whip-master. "We have orders to bring you back _alive_."

"Oh that's comforting," Anna mocked. The three took a step forward and out of instinct Anna stepped back – and hit something strong and sturdy. She looked up into the eyes of the mercenary.

"Hey you! Don't get involved in things you don't understand!" the leader steamed, angered as he gently pushed Anna to the side.

"But you said…" Anna stammered, confused. The swordsman looked at her from under his veil of hair.

"Stay back."

"So you want to fight?" grumbled the Desian. He motioned with his head. "Get him!"

The two spearmen charged forward, shouting as they thrust their weapons at the swordsman. The spears impaled air and the two Desians stumbled from momentum.

"What the?" one shouted.

"Behind," the swordsman simply stated. The two spearmen turned around to see him reach under his cloak and grab a worn black hilt. In an instant, he drew the blade and sliced the tops of their weapons in half.

"Y-Y-You inferior being!" growled their leader. "Kill him! Kill him!"

The two spearmen, without hesitation, leapt atop the swordsman. He saw them coming. Grabbing the hilt tightly, he jumped into the air, spinning the blade with him in a perfect spiral. He connected twice with the Desians, who staggered back from the blows. At the top of his jump, he blasted two fireballs at each of them. With cries of defeat, the two spearmen fell dead.

The swordsman landed, crouching slightly to soften the blow. He turned his gaze unto the leader, whose eyes were wide beneath his helmet. He took a few steps back in fear.

"Are you afraid of this inferior being?" the mercenary asked cynically. He stood up to his full height, seemingly towering over the Desian.

"Damn you! You'll pay for this!" the Desian stammered as he backtracked a few steps before turning and running as fast as he could.

"Never turn your back on your enemy," the mercenary recited, giving chase. In an instant, his blade had been thrusted in the Desian's back. "It will only give way to defeat."

"Above... the speed… of sound…" the Desian stammered, his voice cracking as his lungs filled with blood. The mercenary removed his blade quickly, allowing the dying Desian to crumble to the ground.

Carelessly, the man returned to Anna's side while wiping the blood from his blade on his traveling cloak. He resheathed the sword and noticed she was looking on in a mix of awe and fear.

"That was… incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Where are you heading to?" the mercenary asked.

"Huh? What?" Anna stammered, confused.

"I can't help you if I don't know where you are going."

"But you said that-"

"Heh. You can pay me later, 24601," the mercenary replied, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Anna sighed.

"All right. But my name is Anna. Anna Irving."

"Anna, so where are you heading?"

"Anywhere," Anna stated. "Somewhere where I can start anew."

"Do you know where to go?"

"No… but anywhere has to be better than here. Maybe to the other side of the planet," she mused.

"Interesting, considering you don't know any customs where you're going."

"So?" Anna stammered.

"Get your things. I'll be waiting here."

"You're one confusing guy… do you have a name or should I just call you Mr. Mercenary?" Anna joked, tilting her head to one side and smiling.

"Kratos will do just fine," he replied, not looking up at her. She did not reply but instead ran inside.

From inside, Anna glanced out one of the windows as she made her way upstairs. It appeared that Kratos had picked up the roll she had dropped. She paused, watching him break it into pieces and walking over to the dog. Surprised as she was that he was being such a gentle person compared to the ruthlessness she had just witnessed, she noticed he was walking with a visible limp.

_I hear he's injured from protecting some village in the north._

Anna smiled for some reason at that thought. Glancing back once more, she raced up the stairs to grab her bag. Her outlook on her future, it seemed, had just gotten brighter.

* * *

Splat. 

Kratos blinked, looking down at the page he was reading. A small, moist spot appeared. A second one dropped next to it. Thoroughly confused, he brought a hand up to his face. It was wet.

Kratos couldn't remember the last time he actually cried, his face now lit up with surprise and wonderment.

"Stop that… why are you crying, Dad?" mumbled Lloyd from across the room. Startled, the book slipped from Kratos' fingers, landing with a soft thump. He stared anxiously at his son, who merely turned over in bed, still mumbling to himself in his sleep.

Kratos exhaled in relief, thankful for not having to explain himself. As he reached down, he saw the book had opened to a section of writing in the back. Confused, as it was separated from the rest of the book by blank pages, he picked up the book and began to read.

_I don't have much time left. I overheard Kvar's men saying that they're going to remove this Exsphere from my body. The Angelus Project has gone on long enough. But I fear for Lloyd. So far they've allowed him to stay with me, but soon he'll be old enough to no longer need me. I fear they want to experiment on him, too._

_I know Kratos is out there, somewhere. I plan to escape and give Lloyd back to him. He needs Lloyd just as Lloyd needs him – especially since I won't be around for much longer. I'll leave this book with Lloyd so that Kratos may find it. He needs to understand I don't blame him at all for my capture. It was fate._

_Kratos, please be happy. Don't mourn for me forever. I truly enjoyed the time I spent with you. And I won't truly be gone from your heart – or from Lloyd. I live on in him. So if you want me to be happy, let him be happy. Live for me, Kratos. Be happy. I truly mean that with all of my heart. I love you but please don't h-_

The final passage ended abruptly. It seemed Anna never had the time to finish what she was going to say. Kratos shut the book softly. Someday he'd have to thank Lloyd for keeping the book so that he could read it. Standing, he glanced out the window and saw it was almost dawn. Slowly, he placed the diary back in Lloyd's bag. He'd be none the wiser.

Lying back down in his bed, Kratos tried to sleep. But he could not. All he could see was her face – smiling, happy, full of life and love.

Lloyd cracked open one eye from across the room, grinning at his own trickery. Having successfully planted the diary for Kratos to find, he was glad to see a bemused smile on his father's face. _You're welcome… Dad…_

--Silverwings

Okay! Hope everyone enjoyed! Yes, Aya's new outfit is based on Lyn from Fire Emblem 7. The name Rin? I have no idea, it just popped into my head and it stuck. Hope you all enjoyed! And 24601 is from Les Miserables, a great play. I needed a prisoner number and was listening to the soundtrack at the time, soo... ;)

So, please read and review!

Next time on ToS: Gaiden:

The group heads out to save Rin. Split 3 ways, how will the group survive their individual encounters? Who are Angelus and what ties do some of them have to our heroes?


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Happy Holidays! ::grin:: I was hit by a muse over my free time between finals. So here's the next chapter.

**Pant Burner**** - **::pulls assassins away:: Okay, stop killing the reviewer!

Assassin A: But he was guessing too closely to the plot!

It's okay. It's beginning to be revealed away.

Assassin B: So we shouldn't have done that…

Assassin A: Yep, most definitely.

::growl:: Go find the reviewer and let him out of whatever cell you put him in. I like getting reviews. ::pout::

Assassin A/B: NOT THE POUT! ::runs off to find Pant and bring him back alive::

**SunkissSMB – **No… you've figured out my weakness! ::gasp::

Kratos: what? I didn't say anything.

-.-

Anyways, Yes and No. Maybe. ::evilgrin:: Basically, it should all be shaping together. So, if your making the right guesses and assumptions, on of those answers will be the answer you want. :p (and yes, Kratos can be cute!)

Kratos: ….

**Tomato LZ** – You'll be happy with the first part of the chapter. :p

Anyways, enjoy chapter eight! (and have a happy new year as well!)

**Tales of Symphonia: Gaiden**

**Chapter Eight**

The half-elf yawned, stifling annoyance as he walked down the hall of the base he called home. Grumbling about finding good help, he remembered that there was no one else here beside himself.

The loud bell rang again. After a few seconds, it rang again.

"I'm coming!" he grumbled loudly, cursing whoever it was that felt such an early hour was a good time to visit.

He manually entered the clearance code, blinking in the bright sunlight that now filtered in through the door.

"Good morning, Yuan," chirped a bright voice. Examining his appearance, she gasped. "Oh my, I didn't wake you, did I? I'm so sorry!"

"I was already up, Colette. Stop apologizing," Yuan mumbled, stepping to the side to allow the small angel in.

It was hard to tell that the man used to be the leader of the Renegades in his current state. His normally well-kept blue hair, which he prided himself so much on, was a tousled mess. He was shirtless, his well toned torso in view. Yawning again, he tried to rub the sleep from his blue eyes. Yuan tugged on the pair of light blue sweats he was currently wearing, leading Colette down the hall.

"Help yourself," he offered, continuing down the hall. Colette looked confused as he entered the door down the hall. The sound of running water followed soon after, causing Colette to blush lightly. She quickly darted into the directed room, which turned out to be a kitchen.

Deciding to be useful, she quickly set about to make some coffee. By the time she was finished and pouring it out into two mugs, Yuan reappeared – now fully dressed and hair nicely tied back.

"Thanks," he replied, accepting one of the mugs. It seemed the shower woke him up rather quickly. "So what brings you down to Triet? It wouldn't be for small chat."

"Sharp as usually," Colette answered, laughing lightly. Blue eyes stared at the mug in her hands, her thumbs tracing its edge as she thought about how to verbalize her thoughts. "Kratos came back…"

Yuan nearly choked on the coffee, clearly not expecting that answer. His calm composure gone for the moment, he looked at her clearly surprised. "Who's what? How?"

"Well, you see…" Colette lapsed into a rather long description of the last few days' events. Yuan nodded attentively during the retelling. At one point, he found a notepad and pencil and began to jot a few points down.

"That's some story," he said as Colette finished a good hour later. "So this girl Aya was with Kratos when he showed up?"

"Yeah. I'm assuming she got him from Derris-Kharlan before they came," Yuan replied, sipping coffee and thinking. After a moment, he looked over at Colette. "And you're positive that the mana she used to transport the group was from Origin?"

At this, Colette moaned in frustration, burying her face in her arms on the table. Blonde hair spilled over the table as she mumbled something unintelligible to Yuan, the table muffling her words.

Yuan blinked, an eyebrow raised in surprise and/or confusion. "Uh, Colette?"

"Why does no one believe me?" she demanded, blue eyes blazing as she quickly snapped her head up to look at him. "I mean, I'm an angel. I can sense these things, unlike Presea or Regal. But they don't believe me at all. And if one of them takes one side, the other has to agree. And…"

Yuan laughed uneasily as the small blonde continued to rant, a small sweatdrop rolling down the side of his face. "Take it easy. I'm not criticizing you at all."

"-they are always together and… Oh," Colette stated, stopping in mid-rant. "Hehe… sorry?"

Yuan tapped his chin with the pencil's eraser. "Where did she say she was from?"

"A world called Cadence," Colette replied.

"Hmm…"

Yuan took a swing of coffee before getting to his feet and beginning to pace back and forth mumbling to himself. "Origin… transportation….hmm… but Lloyd…. before that Kratos…before that maybe….or could it be later?"

"Yuan, you're mumbling to yourself again," Colette offered, as the former seraphim continued to pace, thinking aloud. He stroked his chin with one hand, stopping at one point before shaking his head and returning to his pacing.

Giving up, Colette reached for her mug of now ice cold coffee. She had felt that Yuan was a good of person as ever to talk with this about. She knew he read more and knew more about… well, everything, then she could possibly know. And if Yuan couldn't figure out what happened, she didn't know what she'd do.

"Yes… that may be it," Yuan surmised, stopping and smiling at his own cleverness. He turned towards Colette, a large smile on his face. "I don't think you're going to believe this one…"

-------------------------------------------------------

"We sure were lucky that fisherman was able to give us a lift," Genis mused as the group continued crossing the barren plain that separated the coastline from what remained of a mighty tower.

"It was a little too easy," Kratos replied, looking accusingly in Aya's direction. She laughed uneasily.

"The boss… has connections…?" she offered in appeasement, smiling sweetly. Kratos sighed in annoyance. Kratos turned away from Aya, concentrating on the march ahead. Aya's smile wiped clean off her face as she scowled, recalling what Hiro had told her before she left.

_"Aya," Hiro whispered, grabbing her arm as she left the base. She looked at him in confusion as he pulled her close, whispering in her ear as he glanced at the group from Symphonia. "Keep close to Kratos. He's too smart for his own good. Keep him distracted."_

_"Distracted?" Hiro nodded slightly. _

_"Yes. By any means necessary…"_

"Aw man, some entranceway," groaned Zelos as they approached a mound of rumble.

"What did you expect?" Aya replied nonchalantly. "The main entranceway was destroyed in the rain of Holy Light."

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Lloyd wondered aloud. "It's not like they're good or holy or anything."

"It was the light of the angels. That's holy enough for the historians," Aya shrugged, jumping atop a large stab of stone. She grasped one of the edges and pulled with all her might until gravity took over. The stone flipped, sliding to the ground.

She looked down, smirking. "Looks like the entrance is still here," Aya called out before jumping down inside the rubble.

"This doesn't look very safe," Sheena commented, concerned as several small stones skipped down behind her as she climbed up after Aya.

"I'm more concerned with why the so called bad guys have an entrance to their so called secret base that the humans or rebels can find so easy," Zelos grumbled lightly.

"This is most likely not the first rescue the rebels have tried," Genis answered.

"Yes, it was in the files Hiro sent me. Though some names were omitted; oddly enough of who they were trying to rescue."

"Does it matter?" Lloyd asked, perched above the whole and helping everyone inside. "We have a way in that the Order doesn't know about. Seems fine to me."

"Don't let your guard down, Lloyd," Kratos advised softly, looking into his son's eyes before jumping in after Raine.

"What's bugging him?" Lloyd asked no one, looking confused, before following the others inside.

Once he landed on the ground inside, Lloyd noticed they were standing inside of a small tunnel. Two broken and rusty machines were crunched up in one corner and faded and torn carpet covered rising stairs.

"Everyone, this way!" Aya called from above them. She had already climbed up several stairs, agitated that they were taking so long.

The group looked at one another, all of them having a massive sense of deja-vo from the tunnel.

"Am I the only one who feels like we've been here before?" Genis asked, looking around.

"No," everyone replied as they climbed the stairs.

Aya waited in agitation on a small floating platform. Everyone groaned, noticing the stairs leading up to the platform, which was not a short height off the ground, had collapsed long ago.

"How the hell do you get up there?" Zelos gasped, staring.

"Jumped. Lucky I made it, huh?" she replied carelessly, waving him off. "There's a working warp just up here," she called out.

"Don't bother," Kratos stated as Genis prepared to jump up, thinking if Aya could do it so could he. Instead, Kratos' wings unfolded from his back, shimmering in the little light available. He offered his arm to Raine, who took it, and flew up to the platform. Lloyd and Zelos shrugged and followed suit, unfurling wings of their own. Lloyd grabbed Genis and Zelos took Sheena and they followed Kratos up.

If Aya had been surprised by the sudden appearance of two additional people with angel wings, she didn't show it. Instead, she placed her hand on the small stone pillar in front of the warp, which started to glow.

"Let's go guys," Lloyd stated, walking towards the warp. In seconds, everyone had stepped through, sans Aya.

"Be alive, Rin. I'm coming." Without a look back, she too stepped onto the warp, disappearing from the tunnel.

When she reappeared, it took a great deal of metal willpower to stop herself mid-motion and not crash into Zelos who, along with everyone else, had not moved.

"What's the hold up?" Aya asked, regaining her footing.

"That," Zelos explained as he stepped to the side. Aya audible groaned, now faced with three hallways, each identical in appearance.

"Now what?" Sheena asked, crossing her arms in concern.

"What do we always do? We split up," Lloyd explained.

"Yes, but at those points we knew what we were facing," Raine injected. "Since we don't know much about the enemy, we should divide the seven of us up carefully.

"Well, Raine, Kratos, and Zelos know healing arts," Genis offered. "They should all go in different directions."

"Good idea," Kratos replied, stepping to the right-most tunnel. "I'll go this way."

"I'll take the middle," Raine shrugged.

"Which leaves me with the left," Zelos grinned before turning around. "Now what lucky person gets to come with me?"

"Oh god…" Lloyd groaned. He almost wanted to offer Aya to go with Raine to save her from embarrassment when Zelos spoke.

"My voluptuous hunny, of course!" he cheered, a carefree grin on his face. Ignoring the death glare from Sheena, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Z-Zelos!" Sheena stuttered, startled by the sudden movement and blushing furiously.

"Genis, you come with me," Raine stated and Genis nodded in compliance and stepping close to his sister.

Aya looked over at Lloyd and the two locked eyes.

_Here's where the problems start,_ Aya thought miserably. She knew she'd have to go with Kratos – Hiro's orders – but Lloyd would want to also.

_Damn it,_ Lloyd thought angrily. _I want to go with Dad but I can't leave Genis and Raine by themselves. They're vulnerable without a melee fighter with them._ Lloyd glanced over at Aya's sword, thinking to himself. He didn't know much, if anything about her style of fighting, only that she was proficient in thunder magic.

"I'll go with the Professor," Lloyd stated, coming to his conclusion. Kratos looked over at him, surprised. "It's no biggie, Dad. I know their fighting style best and you can't leave two mages alone without a melee fighter right? You're the one telling me to think strategically all the time."

"Lloyd…" Kratos started before his son smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Right," Raine started, looking from one group to the other. "We'll meet up back in the tunnel."

"We should set a time limit," Kratos added, thinking aloud. "Perhaps five hours from now. If a group isn't back by then…" He left his sentence unfinished. Everyone got the point and looked at the ground.

"Well, now that we have that settle, let's motor!" Zelos cheered, grabbing the now free Sheena's wrist and practically dragging her down the hall as he dash away.

"Z-Zelos! Let go! Hey!" she cried out, her voice getting softer as they moved father away.

Raine nodded goodbye to both Aya and Kratos as her group made their trek down the hallway, disappearing from sight as they turned a corner.

Aya turned to look at the swordsman beside her and laughed uneasily under the glare she was receiving.

"Look's like we're stuck together then," she offered, smiling up at him.

"So it would seem," Kratos responded coldly. Aya winced at the tone of his voice – the sound of lack of trust. Looking downcast, she didn't reply and decided to start down the hall.

Kratos tilted his head, looking at the retreating figure in thought. He took a deep breath before easily catching up to her.

"I'm sorry," he stated, softening his tone.

"What for?" Aya sighed, not meeting his gaze. "You have every right not to trust us."

"Perhaps," Kratos replied before he stopped walking. Aya continued for a few more steps before stopping to look back at the seraphim that remained immobile. She noticed a smile, force or not, appeared on his face. "However, you yourself haven't done anything to make one mistrust you."

Aya looked at him in confusion as he continued to walk past her, a smug look on his face. "Why do you look so happy?" she asked, turning and following him again.

"I've looked into your eyes and I've seen your fighting spirit," Kratos replied, looking ahead. He decided to test a theory that had been formulating in his mind since the night before they left Sheena's village. "It's vivacious, much like your mother's."

Kratos stopped as the footsteps echoing his ceased. He looked over his shoulder and back at Aya, who looked pale with shock.

_I thought as much,_ Kratos thought, feeling slightly victorious. All the pieces were starting to fall into place.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Genis and Lloyd exchanged worried glances as they followed Raine down the twisting halls. Her eyes were wide with excitement as she ran her hands over the smooth white surface of the walls. She mumbled breathlessly to herself.

"How do you put up with this?" Lloyd asked, stretching his arms and placing both his hands behind his head as he walked.

"I tune it out," Genis replied, looking downcast.

"Yo, Genis… what's wrong? You've seemed out of it since we left Mizuho," Lloyd asked, looking at his best friend with concern. Genis scowled, and looked away.

"Presea… loves Regal," he replied. "She doesn't love me."

"Oh, is that all?" Lloyd sighed. "For a minute there, I thought you were becoming an angsty bishie!"

"Lloyd!" Genis growled, rolling his eyes at his friend for not understanding. _Then again, how could he? He has Colette hanging all over him…_

"Gee, sorry," Lloyd apologized, taking one step away from the angry mage. "It's just that time, I guess."

Genis fumed, glaring at Lloyd. "You're only four years older than me! Don't act like you know everything!"

"Hehehe…"

"Boys!" Raine snapped, startling them both into quietness. She was peering around a corner, her face dead serious.

Immediately forgetting their feud, the two friends joined Raine and glanced around down the hall.

Four angels floated around the large room which housed one jail cell. Inside the cell was a body with blue hair.

"Bingo," Genis smiled. Guess they had guessed the right tunnel after all.

"Wow. She must be important. That's two dark swords and two dark commanders," Lloyd explained, remembering the trouble they had with them back in Derris-Kharlan.

"What?" Raine paused, looking back at Lloyd.

"I said-"

"What the hell?"

"No, I didn't say that, Genis," Lloyd chided.

"I didn't say anything," Genis replied before both boys turned around only to find themselves staring down an angel in full armor carrying a spear.

"Uh-oh…"

"INTRUDERS!" the spearman shouted, alerting the guardsmen.

"Guess we'll have to fight them all," Lloyd shouted, jumping back and drawling his two swords. Light gleamed along its blades – the Kusanagi Blade.

"Lloyd, be careful. We don't know what their true strength is," Raine replied, backing up behind Lloyd, gripping the Crystal Rod tightly in her hands. She already began accumulating mana for her first spell.

"Finally. I have some frustration and this seems like a perfect opportunity to kick some ass," Genis grumbled, grabbing his Final Player kendama with one hand. Musing quickly and remembering angels had a weakness to light, he also began to gather mana beneath him, a white circle forming.

"Dammit, there's so many of them," Lloyd grumbled, debating if he should take care of the dark commanders first as they could use magic or the melee fighters first. "Ah, to hell with it. I'll attack whoever gets in my way!"

"Field Barrier!" Raine shouted, translucent prisms surrounding the three of them. Lloyd blinked, feeling his defenses rising. He grinned back at Raine, but she was already concentrating on her next spell.

"Let's go guys!" Lloyd grinned, charging the first angel in his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena silently followed the red-haired former Chosen down the hallways. She had no idea how many lefts or rights they had taken so far. She was more concerned with how Zelos had still not released her hand since they departed the others.

"Zelos, you're acting quieter than usual," she remarked, surprised.

"Figure we have to keep the element of surprise on our side as long as possible," he replied, looking down each hallway as they came to another fork.

Sheena tilted her head, confused. Did she hear a hint of fear in his voice? She didn't have time to contemplate as she was pulled to the right.

"You know," she mused aloud, the silence between them bothering her, "I'm surprised you didn't decide to take Aya with you." She smirked as he flinched visibly; she had hit a nerve. A smug look on her face, she continued. "After all, I thought the only reason you came on this trip was to make your move on the 'hot chick.'"

Zelos stopped moving forward and looked back over his shoulder at Sheena, a large grin on his face.

"You think I trust anyone else to look over my voluptuous hunny?" he joked lightly before turning around yet again. Sheena looked startled, surprised by his answer.

"Zelos… you're not acting like yourself," she stated, concerned. Zelos sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Sheena was surprised to say the least; that was not the answer she was expecting.

"You never let me apologize for making you upset on Lloyd's birthday," he replied, his voice dead serious.

"I… you… I wasn't upset," Sheena denied, blushing deeply. Zelos nodded in reply, looking a bit disappointed and dropping her hand.

Sheena looked at her now free hand, most definitely confused.

"You can't feel it, can you?" Zelos asked, sticking both his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. "This place… it scares me."

"The great Zelos Wilder? Afraid?" Sheena jeered, chuckling.

Zelos closed his eyes, crossing his arms and looking incredibly serious. "Yep. So I think I'll need a kiss in order to restore my nerves."

Sheena's mouth hung open. She knew it! That man could never be serious. She could feel her anger rising, her hand flexing in and out of a fist.

Zelos smiled, ignoring her anger and smiling brightly in her direction. "And wouldn't you know, you're the only girl here. So pucker up and-"

SMACK.

"You're impossible," Sheena grumbled, turning away and crossing her arms. Zelos rubbed the bright red spot on his cheek, chuckling at himself.

"Well, wouldn't you know! The fear's been smacked right outta me! I don't think the demons of the Underworld have anything on you, hun."

"What did you say?" Sheena grumbled, but Zelos only laughed as he jumped to his feet to race down the hall away from her.

"Yep, definitely Violent Banshee material," he teased back.

"Just you wait till I catch you, Zelos!" Sheena growled, chasing after him.

Zelos kept running even though his eyes drifted down to his feet. He laughed sadly at himself. Guess he still had a long way to go before anyone would take him seriously.

Lost in thought, he didn't see another figure turn the corner in front of him. They collided, sending Zelos back a few paces.

"Ouch. Man, not the face," he grumbled, looking up to see what or who he hit. He looked at the man, who was nearly identical in appearance. For a second, Zelos thought he banged into a mirror, but the 'reflection' was wearing different clothes.

Both red-heads looked confusingly at the other. At the same time, they glared angrily, stomping their feet and pointing madly at the other.

"_JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_"

Sheena round the corner, shocked out of anger by the sight of two Zelos glaring death glares at one another. She could feel one eye twitch at the sight.

"What the hell is going on here?"

--Silverwings

Well, now the action will be picking up. Everyone starts to get ideas of where they are. Fights abound! And… Colette visits Dirk? ::grin:: All this and more, next time on ToS: Gaiden.

Remember to leave reviews, criticism, critique, opinions, etc, as you leave. It keeps the bishies happy!

Yuan/Kratos/Lloyd/Zelos: WE ARE NOT BISHIES!

::sweatdrop:: Yeah.. Just read and review and cya all in the New Year!


End file.
